Goodbye is Not Forever
by Coutuva
Summary: Ranma becomes an unwitting pawn in his own destruction, until a mysterious stranger helps him see the real enemy...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Coutuva here - This is a Ranma Fic Series I originally wrote back in 2002, intending to springboard an alternate universe - one that still remains in my storyboard vault.. :P Anyway, as it's not related to any of my previous works, I decided it would be a good way to test the waters of this Site, and see if I should dust off and release the rest.

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma groaned as a certain familiar and very uncomfortable sensation woke her from her content slumber, and crossed her legs in the hope of gaining a few more precious minutes. It proved to be a vain effort, as the urge only intensified.

With a long sigh, she rose to a sit and broke into a yawn, then opened her eyes slowly. After giving them a second to focus, she located the door and got to her feet, wincing against the unusually strong ache in her tummy.

When she'd finished in the bathroom and started to wash up, she happened to look at herself in the mirror, and grimaced at the sight of her hair. As she reached up and ran her fingers through the unruly tangle, she tsked at herself for not remembering to put in a ribbon.

That was when it hit her.

She'd been male when she went to bed.

"Okay... Something's weird here," she stated out loud,  
a frown darkening her features. Just to be sure, she thought back over the events of the previous night, starting from the last fight she and her Pop had.

She recalled how the old man had managed a lucky one,  
and sent her to the pond. She also remembered having to wait for Akane to finish before using the bath, which put her up long past her normal bedtime.

She'd gone up to the room, and found her Pop already asleep. She even remembered opening the window to try to cool the room, and that she'd gone to bed without a shirt.

Her eyes widened as she glanced down - and discovered that she was wearing a tank top.

"Kuso..." she breathed, then her frown returned with a vengeance. "It's either Nabiki and her pictures or those damned Amazons messin' with my head," she spat, then glared into the mirror. "And I'm gonna find out which," she resolved, her sapphire blues narrowing as she turned on the hot water.

He was still preoccupied with the mystery as he stepped back into his room, and almost missed seeing his father's attack.  
As he dove to the side, his eyes widened as he noticed something else.

He was slow. Not only slow, but absolutely lethargic - his body felt like it was made of wet cement.

A heartbeat later, he found himself airborne, having been caught looking by a beginner level throw. As she picked herself up out of the pond, she was so shocked that her father caught her looking again, and sent her sprawling across the yard.

The impact on the grass snapped her out of it, however,  
and as her father dove toward her, she pulled her legs up and snapped them to try to get to her feet - and screamed.

Intense, rupturing pain tore through her abdomen, taking all of the energy out of her move. She dropped hard to the ground, ending up curled in a shuddering, sweating ball, arms clamped over her stomach.

"Ranma! What happened?" her father bellowed, as he touched down beside her.

"Tore something - I think," she gasped, the pain making it difficult for her to even breathe.

Her father scowled. "You're outta shape, boy. Looks like I haven't been working you hard enough."

She shot him a look that said what she was too polite to say out loud.

xxxxxxxx

"You were right, Ranma. You did do some damage. Your lateral abdominal muscle has at least a three centimeter tear,  
and your left oblique has one about half of that," Dr. Tofuu confirmed, his face clinical.

"But how doc?" he winced from the table, even the act of speaking bringing more pain. "I work out every day!"

"I don't know, Ranma. Perhaps you've been working a little too hard, or not in the correct manner. I can recommend some strengthening kata for you, but it will have to wait until you heal. Working it now will only do more damage."

He frowned. "So what are you sayin', Doc? I can't practice now?"

"I'd go so far as to say you should have those repaired.  
They could cause hernias, or even get worse."

"Yeah. Thanks, Doc. Is that it? I gotta get to school."

"No, that's it. If you're not going to get those fixed,  
then there's no dressing needed, and unless you want pain control, there's nothing more I can do."

He shot the smirking Doctor a look.

"I thought so. Well, let's get you up and dressed, and I'll speak to Akane."

"Great."

xxxxxxxx

After the initial furore over the news had passed, the rest of his day turned out to be fairly routine, except for the fact that his usual tormentors had mercy on him. Even Akane had been civil, but made up for it by delighting in the chance to 'make sure he didn't aggravate his injury'.

The unofficial truce, while boring, provided him with an ideal opportunity for some none-too-subtle inquiries.  
Unfortunately, they only served to deepen the mystery.

Nabiki had been away all night at a friend's house, even though he thought she'd spent it sealed in her room, and Shampoo had been stuck at the Nekohanten. Happosai, the only other person with any interest in his girl side, was still away on his 'journey'.

By the time he headed for the bath to get the one he'd missed that morning, he felt thoroughly confused. He'd already spoken to everyone in the house, and none of them had seen or heard anything.

And he found himself no further ahead when he finally decided to get out of the bath, and go find something to eat.

As he carefully moved to the mirror to retie his still-damp hair, he happened to catch a glimpse of himself from the side. What he saw made him look again.

His hair, which normally hung arrow straight and exactly the same length all around, had a slight but definite taper to it.  
Stunned, he looked closer, and found that the pattern continued up into the sides, and around to the edges of his bangs.

And as he ran his fingers through it, he happened to expose his ear - and the tiny hole in its lobe. Horrified, he checked the other one - and found another hole.

His angry scream brought the entire family running.

xxxxxxxx

"So what do you think it's all about, Ranma?" Akane asked,  
as she fanned his hair in her fingers. He looked at her in time to see her grimace again at the hole in his ear.

"How the hell should I know? I'm just sure none of this was there when I went to bed last night - I woulda seen it!"

"Maybe you're sleepwalking as a girl," Kasumi offered,  
settling beside Akane.

"Boy, you're breaking your father's heart! It's no wonder you're so..." Genma began, but was silenced by a well-delivered chair.

"Shut up, Pop!" he snarled, through his painful grimace.

"I don't think so, neechan. These holes aren't fresh - neither is this cut. See?" Akane noted, indicating the lock in her hand. "But it's really nice and even. Who's your stylist, Ranma?"

"Ha, ha, Akane. If I knew, I'd kick his ass. I can't have my damned hair like this," he glowered, pulling some around so he could see it. "Guess I'll have to cut it off..."

"Sure, Ranma. Then you might as well cut off your ears,  
too. Once the hair's gone, those holes will stand out even more," Nabiki smirked, as she looked on in what seemed her usual 'How can I make money off this?' manner.

"Kuso... How long will it take to grow back?"

"I'd say wait about a month, then get it trimmed. It's almost grown out now."

He rolled his eyes. "Great. But I still don't get it.  
If that stuff ain't new, then how'd it happen?"

"I don't know, but I think we'd better watch your room tonight, Ranma. Someone might be pulling something on you..."

He huffed. "No kidding - and when I find out who, I'm gonna make 'em regret it."

xxxxxxxx

Once he'd managed to get to sleep, the night passed uneventfully. Nobody reported anything unusual, and he'd even woken up the same gender he'd gone to bed as.

Unfortunately, all of the strange things he'd discovered were still the same, but with a little help from Akane and Kasumi, he soon found that they were not as bad as he'd first thought.

When tied back in its usual pigtail, his hair didn't show the cut, and it kept his ears fairly well covered. Akane supplied some 'zit cover' for extra insurance, and Kasumi suggested he wear some sort of bright top to distract people's attention.

After donning his yellow and black satin to replace his usual red, he suggested a reconnaissance trip to see if anyone had heard anything of any kind. He also hoped that being seen would help to flush out his tormentor. Akane at first disagreed, and tried to make him stay home, but once he told her he'd go alone if he had to, she relented and joined him.

Their first stop, after along, slow walk, was the establishment of one Ukyou Kuonji. As far as Ranma was concerned, it couldn't have been a better choice.

"Morning, Ranchan!" the cheery chef sang, a she slid a fresh pie under his nose. "You feeling any better today?"

He nodded, his attention riveted on the food.

Akane frowned. "Ukyou, you heard anything about anyone new looking for Ranma?"

Ukyou blinked. "You mean like a challenge? No... Why?"

"Somebody's been doing stuff to me... Weird stuff.  
Take a look at my hair," he grumbled, turning so the chef could reach it.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, as she reached out and touched his pigtail.

"No... The sides and bangs."

"Here?" she asked, leaning closer. "I don't see anything different."

He rolled his eyes then pulled out his tie. "Take a good look."

"Okay, but... Masaka! It's layered!" she exclaimed,  
running her fingers through it.

"Yeah. But I didn't do it. It was like that when I woke up yesterday."

"Maaa... You mean somebody cut your hair while you were sleeping?" she gasped, lifting a large lock in her hands and inspecting it.

"That ain't the half of it..." he began, and by the time he'd finished, Ukyou was standing behind his stool, still 'inspecting' his hair - and Akane was in the midst of a slow burn.

He was amazed that she held her tongue - until Ukyou lifted a handful to her face and smelled it, then leaned back to reveal flushed cheeks.

"Hey! He said *look* at it, not inhale it!"

"I wasn't! I was just... Checking for the smell of chemicals," Ukyou flustered, as she dropped the hair and dashed behind her grill.

"I'm sure..." Akane growled, then shot him a daggered glare.  
"I didn't do nothin'," he protested, at which she huffed and looked away.

"Well anyway, sugar, it sure sounds like someone's out to get you, but I haven't heard a thing. Not even a rumour - and my customers are pretty much up on the latest," the chef redirected,  
as she stepped over to her sink.

"Hm. Well, thanks, Uuchan... If you do hear anything,  
lemme know, okay?" he asked, then rose carefully from his stool.  
"Gotta go check a few more places."

Ukyou smiled. "Sure, Ranchan... Talk to you later!"

As he stepped through the shop curtain behind Akane, he knew by her demeanor that he was in deep. Exactly two seconds later, his guess was confirmed.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked hotly, her eyes flashing.

"Akane..."

"Forget it, Ranma! If you want me to help you, then you'd better stop flirting!"

"I wasn't flirting! She just - Oww!" he grimaced,  
clutching at his gut.

"Serves you right," she huffed, then turned and strode away.

Suddenly, he knew it was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxx

After a fruitless visit to the Nekohanten and an equally unproductive chance encounter with Ryouga, Ranma groaned unashamedly as he settled to his mat at the low table. He was sore, starving and absolutely no further ahead in his search for answers.

As well, there was another issue that had begun to get under his skin. It came up as he had continued to mull over his lot, trying to put some sense to it. Since his curse, he'd had people trap him as a girl, separate him from his girl side, and nail him with weakness points. He'd even been turned into a 'traditional' girl, even though that hadn't been done by an enemy.

But, never in any one of those situations had he ever gotten his ears pierced, or actually cut his hair. He'd never been tempted to, nor had anyone ever done such things to him.

He could only guess that whoever was messing with him wanted his girl side for something, and that something required a change in 'her' appearance.

The entire scenario creeped him out, but at the same time, had given him an idea. He reasoned that if he knew what his unknown assailants wanted his girl side to look like, then perhaps it might help explain their purpose.

Abruptly, his thoughts were disturbed by Akane's voice.  
"Ranma? Something wrong?"

He jumped, then looked over at her and sighed into a frown. "Akane - I need you to do me a favour."

After supper, and joined by Kasumi, he and Akane were in Kasumi's room, him seated on the floor with a bucket at his side.  
In front of him were mirrors, arrays of brushes, combs and other styling tools, as well as a selection of earrings.

He drew a long breath, then moved the bucket toward him.

"Here goes... And remember - I don't want what you think looks 'cute'. I want what it looks like I was supposed to have, okay?"

"We'll try, Ranma," Kasumi promised, to a nod from Akane.

"Okay..." he sighed, and shoved his hand into the bucket.  
"Kuso, that's cold!" she gasped, as she yanked it back and clawed for the towel in her lap.

Then, with the removal of her hair tie, the project began.

An hour later, after a concentrated effort that even involved makeup, both Akane and Kasumi sat back, nodded at each other and smiled. Ranma looked up at them and sighed.

"I hope this means you guys are done."

"Almost. All we need is for you to pick out some earrings," Kasumi smiled, as she proffered a large selection.

Ranma looked them over, and without hesitation, picked a small set of emerald florets. As Kasumi set down the tray, Ranma automatically pulled off the backs and dropped all of the parts into a prearranged alcohol bath.

Kasumi and Akane exchanged gaping looks.

After a moment of stirring them around, she fished out one floret and a back, raised it to her ear and popped it in,  
hitting the post the first try. And without breaking stride, she repeated the procedure for the second.

"Okay. I guess I'm ready," she announced, with a tentative grin.

"Uhm... Excuse me, Ranma, but who taught you how to do that? I've seen women still have trouble ten years after they were pierced," Kasumi asked, her face a picture of shock.

Ranma blinked. "Nobody - I know how these things work."

"Have you ever put them in before - even for someone else?"

"No - never even touched a pair before today. Why? I get 'em in backwards or something?"

"Not at all. In fact, you put them in as if you've been doing it for years. And for another thing, I know that neither Akane or I told you what that alcohol was for," she responded, shaking her head slowly. "But you knew."

She felt her face drain. "Yeah... I did," she confirmed, then looked at each of the others in turn. "But how?"

"You... You might have seen me doing it," Akane supplied, trying to sound casual.

"Hm - I guess..." she frowned, then shook her head. She had something else to worry about first.

With a deep, fast sigh, she reached over and picked up a mirror. "Here goes," she stated, and held it up before her.

As soon as she made eye contact, she shuddered.

She'd *seen* that face before - she knew it with every part of her being. And she also knew that it wasn't just because it was her reflection.

"Uhm... Ranma?"

She didn't respond. All she could do was stare at the image in silence, mind numb, stomach tightening - and tears gathering in her widened eyes.

"Ooohhh! This is just too precious!" Nabiki's voice abruptly broke in, followed by a series of clicks, flashes and whirs.

"Nabiii - kiii!" Akane growled, lunging toward her gleefully snapping sister.

The commotion jolted Ranma out of her trance, at which she dropped the mirror and started to yank out the earrings.

"Get this crap offa me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 1 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed, Flames Extinguished!


	2. Chapter 2

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Two -

Ranma sat in the middle of the Dojo, unable to stop staring at the picture in his hand. It had been three days since the 'experiment', but the image still made him shudder - so much so that he'd been avoiding tripping his curse, and was starting to have trouble sleeping.

There hadn't been any new discoveries or incidents, but that supposedly good news only gave him the uncomfortable feeling there was a reason why. He was worried that everything that was going to occur already had - and that he was perhaps only experiencing the leftovers.

Which only made him feel worse.

And adding to his discomfort was the fact that he couldn't even work off his frustration. He was still on the mend, and would be for at least a few more days. Tofuu had just finished telling him that he was healing in his usual remarkable fashion,  
but the area was still very weak.

Just as he drew a frustrated sigh, his depressed reverie was disturbed by the sound of Kasumi calling the family to supper.  
With a last frowning look at the picture, he shoved it in his waistband and rose, only to grumble at a sound he'd been too preoccupied to notice sooner.

"Kuso... Rain."

At the table, she ate in silence, her mood made darker by her current gender. When she finished, she rose with a respectful nod to Kasumi, and strode off to the bath.

Tossing aside her still damp clothes, she started the furo filling and walked over to the shower, anxious to get the process over with. As she passed the mirror, she stopped and looked herself over, having not seen herself nude since everything started happening.

She was dismayed to see what looked like a very slight roll on her tummy, but assumed it was a result of her injury.  
She also noticed some tiny, jagged lines that were arrayed vertically across the same area, but off to either side and just below her belly button.

"Kuso... Never saw those while I was a guy," she grimaced, running her fingers over the area gingerly.

As she continued her inspection, her attention fell to her hips, which she noticed seemed different. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was definitely something odd about their shape.

Upon looking more closely, she realized that it looked as if everything had shifted down - including her butt. The change was just barely perceptible, but now that she'd seen it,  
she couldn't stop glowering at it.

That aggravating discovery redirected her examination to her breasts, where she saw something even more surprising.

Her nipples were larger. And not only that, but the dark areas around them seemed bigger. Shocked, she cupped one in her hand and stepped closer to the mirror, only to end up confirming what she'd seen.

Just as her face darkened, she began to notice how the breast itself seemed heavy, and had a distinctly different consistency. Her frown deepening, she let go of the breast and stepped toward the vanity, there to retrieve an eyeliner pencil.

Back at the mirror, she lifted the same one and positioned the pencil under it, then let the breast settle back.  
She almost yelped as the pencil stayed in place.

It had only been a couple of weeks since Akane had announced that her bust only just barely held a pencil up,  
which had made Ranma check hers. She could still remember the malleting she got when she told Akane there was nowhere for her to hold one.

Just as she started to panic, however, Kasumi's comments about the affair came back to her. In an effort to calm Akane,  
she'd pointed out that such things were likely just a symptom of age, or 'unrestrained' physical activity.

With a huge sigh of relief, she tossed the pencil back on the vanity, then turned and stepped under the shower, deciding she'd freaked herself out enough for one day.

The dark cloud hovering over Ranma's head was enough to block the sun as he strode home, still grumbling about his 'discussion' with Akane. She'd apparently noticed his sullen mood, and had been pestering him all day to tell her about it.

Since he wasn't willing to discuss the rather 'sensitive'  
nature of his latest discoveries, he had tried to blow her off.  
Unfortunately, she took offense to being told to mind her own business for once, and things had gone downhill from there.

"Well, hello there son-in-law," a certain voice suddenly creaked, at which his heart sank.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were in China or something."

"I was, but that's all over with now. And just in case you were wondering, my great granddaughter should be returning shortly from her deliveries," she responded, a very obvious hint in her tone.

"Feh. I'm goin' home, and that's where I'm stayin'."

The expected response never came. Instead, the old ghoul hopped closer to him, a strange look in her eyes. Despite being at a severe disadvantage, he subtly took a stance.

"Have you been feeling all right lately?" she asked, her brow furrowing even more than usual.

"Huh?"

"I mean have you noticed anything unusual... Odd feelings - disorientation perhaps?"

His first reaction was to say he hadn't, but he reconsidered when he saw the look in the woman's eyes. "Well...  
There has been some weird crap happening..."

"I thought so. Come with me, son-in-law - I would like to read your Chi."

When they arrived at the Nekohanten, Ranma's trepidation was edging on fearfulness. He didn't need any more surprises.  
The old ghoul seemed to notice, and quickly directed him to a chair.

"Sit here, relax, and try to clear your mind. This won't take long," she indicated, then placed a withered hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. About five minutes later, her face darkened and she moved back, then slid down her stick and placed a hand on the floor. After a few more moments, she rose and sighed.

"What is it? Somethin' wrong?"

"Not wrong, perhaps, but certainly very strange. I can't explain why, but it seems your Chi is out of harmony with the Earth."

"What?"

She sighed. "Every living thing is in harmony with the aura of the Earth. For example, even though a flower may only live a few months, its life force is still on the same rhythm.  
Time passes for it as it does for you, no faster and no slower.  
Do you understand that?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Very good. There are, however, certain cases where people have changed their relation to this rhythm - such as myself and Happosai. We have slowed ours, which makes us seem to age slower. Are you still with me?"

He shot her an annoyed look. "Yeah; so what's that got to do with me?"

"When I met you in the street, I sensed a difference in your life aura, Ranma. What I have just done is compare it to the aura of the Earth itself, and that has told me something I truly do not understand. Your Chi is out of harmony - like mine - but in the opposite direction. In short, you're about two years *older* than the rest of the planet."

Before he could stop himself, he shuddered. "Chikusho..."

"Oh, you needn't worry. It won't hurt you in any way,  
other than to make you older than your years - which could turn out to be good for you."

"Yeah? Then how'd it happen? I never did nothing to cause this."

"Oh, yes you have. As in my case, how you live your life can affect it, and you do have a very unusual one,  
son-in-law."

He had to smirk at her. "And whose fault is that, huh?"

"I wonder. I seem to recall a certain red-haired girl that invited herself to a feast..."

"No! No way. I ain't getting into that again. I'm outta here," he blurted, then made a beeline for the door. Just as he went to open it, however, he stopped. "You sure this ain't gonna bug me?"

"I'm sure - just look at me. Although, if you're really worried, there are springs around our village that are said to make one feel young again," the old ghoul smiled, with a hinting wink.

"And I'll bet you'd just love to show 'em to me, right?"  
he huffed, then headed out the door. At first, he'd been concerned that the old ghoul had found something serious, but after her last remark, he was certain it was just another trick.

As he headed down the street muttering about it all, he happened to catch sight of a clock on the wall of a stand, and cursed to himself as picked up his pace.

He was late for supper.

After what turned out to be another fitful, sleepless night, Ranma strode through the house enroute to the door, only to stop as he heard the television. Since he knew Kasumi didn't like it left on, he started into the room, intent on shutting it off. As he reached down to hit the power button, the screen changed from a news reporter at his desk to a live shot, in the corner of which was a picture of a gaijin man.

An unnervingly familiar gaijin man.

Just as he noticed he'd been holding his breath, the reporter began his story. "It was here, on this ordinary corner in downtown Vancouver, that the world's most intelligent man met his untimely end. According to local Police sources, the car driven by 25 year old Elliott Hadridge was broadsided by a delivery truck, killing him instantly. Mr. Hadridge, who had no family, was reputed to have the highest intelligence quotient of any man alive. His abilities were so incredible that he was at one time thought capable of reading minds and predicting the future. The accident that claimed his life came at the height of rush hour, when the truck is reported to have run a light. We are told Mr. Hadridge had been on his way home from Bayles University, where he held the position of Dean of Mathematics. His passing will be felt deeply by the scientific community, which had been anticipating the results of his groundbreaking research on human intelligence. For CDON News Japantown Vancouver, I'm Sakijadori Ito."

Numbly, he reached down and turned off the set. When he'd first seen the picture, he'd known the man's face. When he'd heard the name, he'd said it to himself in synch with the reporter.

And he knew it well enough that he actually felt saddened at the man's passing.

He couldn't understand it. He was certain he'd never met anyone like that, and most especially since the guy was a westerner. The only ones he knew were students his age, and he barely spoke to them.

A shiver ran his back as he felt his wall of denial staring to crumble. Things had just graduated from weird to downright scary, which was suddenly becoming a pattern.

"What the hell is going on?" he breathed, as he backed away from the now silent television, turned, and beat a hasty retreat.

It had taken all day and everything he could muster, but he had finally managed to fight down the confusion and fear that gnawed at his gut. Never in his life had he been so intimidated,  
and that fact scared him as much as the reason.

Near as he could figure, someone was trying very hard to drive him crazy. He didn't know why, or even how they were doing it, but was certain that if he didn't fight back, he'd be visiting Kodachi at her 'vacation home'.

Using every concentration technique he knew, he forced the entire matter from his thoughts, and kept it sealed in the back of his head. He'd found that by not thinking about any of it, and by keeping his focus sharp, he could stay in control.  
And as long as he was in control, he was winning the battle for his sanity.

The hardest part of it all however, was trying to convince Akane and the rest of the family that nothing was really wrong.  
Akane had been unusually concerned, especially after he had not gone to school, and the rest were all still expecting an attack of some kind. Shampoo and Ukyou had also dropped by to find out what happened, and he'd found himself buoyed up by the fact that Shampoo said nothing about the old ghoul's 'discovery'. That led him to completely dismiss it, which was one less thing to worry about.

Once supper had been dispensed with, he'd retired to the Dojo in an attempt to work through some Tai Chi, but Akane had followed him and insisted on working at his side. He'd kept the conversation light and to a minimum, and had managed to get through without incident. He'd been able to tell, however, that Akane knew he was stalling her off, and it wasn't going to be long before she forced the issue. Her patience was even more limited than his.

There was, however, one unexpected benefit to his struggle. The effort it was taking to keep up appearances was as tiring as fighting a pitched battle.

As he finally stretched out and closed his eyes, he anticipated getting his best sleep in days.

Unfortunately, his hope turned out to be in vain.

Soon after he felt himself drifting, his mind filled with random, fleeting images; images of his 'made up' girl form,  
the man on the television, and scattered scenes he didn't recognize at all.

However, as the tableau continued, a sense of familiarity began to build within him - one that made him feel very anxious and agitated.

Just as he considered opening his eyes to chase them out of his thoughts, they all suddenly faded away. But before he even had time to register the occurrence, they came back;  
this time in an unreadable blur.

He tried concentrating on them, and after a moment, it worked. Gradually, they began to slow down, and come in a bit clearer.

He concentrated harder. At first, there was no change,  
then, in the middle of it all, a small point of light rapidly grew into a bright flash.

When it faded, the images started to clear.

And as soon as he was able to make them out, his heart stopped.

"Ranma...? What are you doing out in the yard at this hour?" Akane asked, her unusually timid voice penetrating the fog shrouding his brain.

He stopped punching the dummy and glanced down at his hands, not surprised to see the blood trickling from his knuckles. At about the same time, he felt the ripping ache in his abdomen.

He turned and looked back at her, about to tell her to go back in - until he met her worried, frightened eyes. The last of his resolve crumbled like so much drying sand.

"Akane... I think I'm going nuts..."

The next few hours seemed like a blur as he recounted his sad tale to Akane, Kasumi, and even Nabiki. After they each looked back at him with horrified expressions, Kasumi called Tofuu, and he now found himself sitting on an examining table in the clinic.

He'd just finished relating his tale to the disheveled Doctor, at which Tofuu excused himself, saying he had a friend who would be better qualified to assess the situation.

For his part, he didn't care any more. With pouring out his heart to Akane, he had allowed his guard to drop, and with it went the last of his arrogant pride. He was ready to take help from anyone who'd give it.

After what felt like a lifetime had finally passed,  
Tofuu stepped back in the door, accompanied by a rumpled but professional-looking woman.

She was about the Doc's age, and clad in a lab coat.  
She carried a large bag with her, which she set down on the caddy near the table.

After a quick introduction, she surprised him with her first statement.

"All right then, Mr. Saotome - for this examination,  
I'll need you to change to a girl," she indicated with a pleasant smile, and popped open the large bag.

The tension in the waiting room was dense enough to stop a shuriken, as the gathered families awaited some word.  
Akane held Kasumi's hand, Soun was breathing into a bag, and Genma sat beside him in stony silence. Nabiki was using the opportunity to sort out her markers, and bore a thoughtful mask.

They all jumped at the sudden sound of the exam room door opening. Tofuu was the first through, looking tired and drained. He was followed closely by the woman doctor, who seemed somewhat shocked. Ranma did not come out.

"I... See no point in sugar-coating this," Tofuu began,  
to a collective intake of breath. "My colleague, Doctor Ishibara, is an OB/GYN. I called upon her services because the nature of Ranma's complaints seemed to point to an area outside my scope. And I also felt that having a 'discreet'  
third party confirm my suspicions would lend credence to them,"  
he explained, then paused to draw a breath. "And as I expected,  
Doctor Ishibara has made a rather stunning and indisputable determination, based on a thorough physical examination of Ranma's girl form," he continued, then set himself.

"Ranma... Has had a baby. Due to the healing ability, it's hard to be accurate, but we estimate hi - her to be approximately three weeks post-partum."

The ensuing silence was deafening.

=================================================================== END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 2 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished!  
onnamahou 


	3. Chapter 3

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Three

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her goals were clear.

She was going to find her daughter. The beautiful,  
perfect little girl she'd seen herself nursing - both in her first 'dream', and in many more since, and she was going to get her revenge.

And she didn't care if accomplishing them took her last breath.

As it was now, absolutely nothing remained of the life she once knew. As the word had spread, the reactions varied from sympathy to naked discomfort, as people just didn't know how to take it. Her own mother hadn't spoken to her since leaving the clinic in tears, which to this day tore at her heart.

She'd thought that if anyone would have been able to understand, it would have been her mother.

Her father meantime, after throwing a fit that took a pressure point from Tofuu to stop, spent most of his time either as a panda, drunk, or both.

And Soun, who had at first been unable to look at her without bawling, was at least trying to be civil again.  
Akane, after some initial sympathy and obviously half-hearted offers to help, had gradually become more and more distant - except when other members of the family were around.

Kasumi, meantime, was still Kasumi, but the discomfort in her eyes was too obvious for even her sunny manner to hide. In fact,  
the only member of the family that seemed to give a damn about her any longer was Nabiki, whose change of attitude still surprised her.

As to her other fiancees, they had just stopped coming around, and even Kuno was nowhere to be seen.

It had all only fueled her desire to make someone pay.

After fighting down her devastation at the news, she had forced herself to focus on rebuilding her abused body, and regaining every last bit of her strength and speed. It had been a long, difficult process, since about all she'd had left of her old prowess was the knowledge. Even her Ki attacks had been weakened to uselessness.

Trying to find anyone decent to spar with had been impossible, as her Pop was useless and Ryouga had completely disappeared. Not that such a thing was unusual, but it happened right after he got the news, which convinced Ranma that the guy freaked on it.

It had been just one more reason to push harder, and for the last year, that was exactly what she'd done. She'd often worked herself to the point of collapse, waking up the next morning exactly where she'd dropped.

But the long, hard hours had paid off.

As she stood on the aqueduct looking back over the water she'd just run across, she smiled tightly. Just to make sure,  
she raised her fist before her and with barely any effort, lit it up. Her smile took a little twist as she noticed that the glow seemed brighter than she remembered it.

She was back, and she was ready.

And as soon as she found out who, somebody was going to die.

"So what does this mean? You finally figure you're back in shape?" Nabiki asked, as she indicated the still glowing extremity.

She nodded. "Pretty much; but now comes the hard part.  
I gotta find out who did this to me, ask 'em why, then kill 'em for it."

The girl smirked. "If it isn't one thing it's another with you, ne?"

Ranma narrowed her eyes. "It's the only thing."

"Yeah... I know. Just wish I could have been more help.  
Guess it's time I got some better sources," Nabiki huffed, a frown crossing her face. "Anyway, you ready to head home? I imagine now that you're going to change back, things will get better around there."

Her face sobered. "Maybe... Except that I ain't changing back yet."

"Huh? You told me that when you were back in shape,  
you'd be ready to be a guy again."

She frowned, then returned her gaze to the water. "I did. But I ain't ready yet."

"O-kay... Mind telling me why?"

She lowered her head, then sighed. She'd been dreading this moment since the beginning, but the fact that it had come while she was alone with Nabiki made it slightly easier.

With her head still lowered, she closed her eyes and said it.

"Men don't have babies."

To her surprise, Nabiki wasn't.

"Uh-huh. I figured - ever since you refused to be changed back that night," she noted, an odd look on her face.  
"So I take it you've decided to be a girl from now on?"

She raised her head. "No! It's... It's just easier to get my head around things this way - at least for now."

Nabiki sobered. "Yeah... I guess it is," she agreed,  
her tone serious. "But you do realize what you're risking here,  
don't you?"

"Yeah. I've been getting the vibes for a while now.  
Tell you the truth, I'm surprised nobody's said nothing yet."

"That's only because 'the Dads' don't want to give up,"  
Nabiki smirked, then leaned a bit closer. "They've even started dropping hints that I should marry you."

She lowered an eyebrow. "Hints?"

"Sure. Real delicate ones like: 'Nabiki; you're getting along with him rather well - perhaps you should be the one to unite the families,' type thing. They've been harping on it for a month now," she related, with a smile and an exaggerated eyeroll.

"Hm. Well, I won't bother asking. But, if they're getting on you, then I guess that means Akane has given up, huh?"

"Akane doesn't know what she wants. I heard her talking to Kasumi a few times, and one minute she's prepared to accept things, and the next she's saying how she gets repulsed by the thought of it. After all, there's only one way a woman gets pregnant - unless she's rich."

Her eyes widened. "You mean..." she began, then after a moment, her face darkened. "Masaka - you saying she's freaked out cause she thinks I had sex?"

"Well, some people do have hangups about that kind of thing, Ranma..."

She opened her mouth to issue her exact opinion, only to find that there was no voice in it. As much as she knew her own feelings about the matter, she also realized that Nabiki had a point. There was only one way, and up till now, she'd deliberately not thought about it.

Before she could prevent it, she shuddered, then began to feel absolutely ill.

"Ranma...? You all right? You look really pale."

"I-I..." A few seconds later, she was on her knees at the water's edge.

xxxxxxxx

Supper was, as it had become over the last while, a fairly quiet affair. She already knew that it was because of her, so she finished her meal quickly, tossed a respectful nod at Kasumi, then headed straight for the Dojo. She needed to think.

Her conversation with Nabiki had forced her to face certain issues, some she hadn't given five minutes of conscious consideration in over a year. Her thoughts had been utterly consumed with the desire to avenge herself, and her heart dominated by her anguish over the cherubic, pudgy face she had so far only seen in her 'dreams'.

Even so, she'd noticed how Akane's feelings seemed to have changed, but at the time, she had written it off to her not truly understanding the situation. Now, however, she realized that perhaps the girl understood it too well.

As much as she hated to admit it, she'd always known that she was now 'damaged goods'. Someone had taken from her things that could never be replaced - things that at one time, she'd wanted to give to Akane.

It was now more than apparent that Akane was thinking along the same lines, which, now that she'd thought about it,  
suited her just fine. As she had discovered after a surprisingly short soul-search, Akane was no longer the most important girl in her life. That position now belonged to someone who meant far more.

Her daughter. The one her 'dreams' told her she had named Kayoko, and the one she missed so desperately she would still cry herself to sleep at night.

And she knew that situation wouldn't change until she got her daughter back, and had adequately punished whoever had taken her away.

The next step was obvious, even to her.

After a few more sets and a protracted cool down, she bowed to the motto, picked up her towel, and strode noiselessly off the mats.

As much as she hated the thought, she realized she couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. It was time she and Akane had a talk.

xxxxxxxxx

The door before her didn't look any different, but tonight, it felt like the first gateway to doom. With a last sigh and a great effort of will, she finally raised her hand to the painted wood and knocked.

"Hai?"

"Heya, Nabs. It's me. Got a minute?" she asked, her voice sounding far more defeated than she wanted it to.

The door opened. "Sure, Ranma," Nabiki smiled, then stepped back to gesture her in. Ranma couldn't help but notice the thin, clingy nightshirt the girl was in, and the fact that she wore only lacy panties beneath it.

"Thanks," she nodded back, as she moved through and glanced about the room. "Hey - I'm not disturbing something,  
am I?" she asked, as she noted the paper, books and open laptop arrayed on the floor.

"Nope. Just getting my books in order. School's championship baseball game is tomorrow, and I have to be sure I can cover the action, right?" she responded, smirking as she gestured toward the scene. "So? What's on your mind? You don't look happy."

"I'm not. I was just in the Dojo doing some heavy-duty thinking, and before I do anything about it, I wanted to talk to you again," she sighed, then turned and moved to the window.

"Shoot," Nabiki responded, as she settled cross-legged amid her pile once more.

"Yeah," she responded, averting her eyes out of politeness. "Well, I might as well just get it over with. I need to know, Nabs... Where's she really at?"

"I take it you mean Akane?"

"Yep."

"You sure you want to hear this?"

She nodded. "I already got a pretty good idea, but I wanted to check it out first. There's... A lot hanging on this."

"No kidding. Well, the last time I heard her talking to Kasumi - which would be about two days ago, I heard her asking how Dad would feel about her backing out. I didn't want to tell you that earlier, since I wasn't sure what was on your mind."

"Hrmph. Probably a good idea. I been kinda preoccupied."

"I know. So I guess now you've made a decision?"

"Nope. Somebody made it for me - little over a year ago.  
Just took me this long to realize it," she sighed, as her head lowered. "So she just couldn't handle being stuck with sloppy seconds, ne?"

Nabiki got to her feet and walked to the window. "What's this 'sloppy seconds' stuff?"

"Just like you said earlier. She thinks I had sex with someone else, and I... Well, let's face it. I can't prove it one way or the other. I guess I can't blame her."

"Now I see where that 'Ranma no baka' comes from. If she had ever trusted you, there wouldn't be any question. Your word would have been good enough, and you'd be with her right now - instead of me. This was never your fault, Ranma. I believe that, and I think it's about time you did, too.  
Especially with how everyone's been crapping on you."

"Hey - I've never thought this was my fault. I was just saying..." she began, then broke into a smirk as another thought struck her. "Damn... I still can't get used to this."

"Huh? Used to what?"

"You being so nice to me. You used to get your biggest jollies outta my screw-ups."

She smiled. "You just made it too easy, Ranma. You had no idea how to deal with women, and no idea how to deal with life. You were fun to rag on, and even more fun when you got all pissy about it. I loved it."

"Figures. So what changed your mind? Get tired of busting my chops?"

"No, that's still fun. I just think you got royally shafted over all this - not only at the start, but every day since. And for once, you actually didn't deserve it."

She had to shake her head. "Thanks... I think," she smirked, then turned her gaze back out the window. "Well, no matter what your reason was, you've... Been a good friend,  
Nabs. I'm... Gonna miss you."

She heard Nabiki jolt. "Excuse me?"

With a long, tired sigh, she nodded. "Yeah. Once Akane and I air this out, it's a safe bet I'm outta here. The old man,  
too. And when that happens, my mom ain't gonna want me around,  
either. I'll have dishonoured the family, and you know what that means."

"Yeah, I do, but what about just keeping your mouth shut,  
and letting it ride for a while? You've been pretty good at it so far."

"Like that's gonna work," she huffed, bitterly. "Once they figure out that Akane and I really aren't happening, then your life is gonna go to hell - and I don't want that for you.  
You've been the only real friend I've had since all this started.  
I can't drag you through that crap."

At first, Nabiki didn't respond. Just as Ranma was about to turn to find out why, she heard a quiet sniff.

"Nabiki...?"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, you idiot. You've said too damned much already," she sniffed again, then leaned forward and pulled her into what became a deep, savage, toe-curling kiss.

xxxxxxxxx

It was a ceiling all right. An hour of staring at it had confirmed that beyond any doubt, but that was about all it had accomplished.

The last thing she'd ever thought would happen had happened, and she'd not only welcomed it, but enjoyed it. And much to her surprise, she'd found that she even craved it.

And judging by how she'd behaved, apparently Nabiki had as well - and without benefit of kettle.

But what stood out most in her troubled mind was how familiar it had felt. She'd known what was happening - known what to expect, and even known what she wanted.

It all gave credence to Nabiki's earlier suggestion, even though the mere thought of it still sickened her.

A dark frown pulled down her face as she realized that her life had just become even more stupidly complicated.

With a long, soft sigh, she glanced over at Nabiki's slumbering face nestled on her shoulder, and realized there was only one way she was going to clear her head.

It took several long, delicate minutes to extricate herself from the embrace, and then a few more to track down her clothes. When she finally pulled her boxers down off of the ceiling fan, she finished dressing, moved to the window and set her foot on the sill.

After a check of her landing zone, she glanced back at the bed she'd just vacated, and the warm, much too inviting form still nestled amoung the disheveled covers.

"Oyasumi nasai, Nabiki-chan," she huffed into a resigned smile, then launched herself out into the night.

Once safely in the Dojo, she wiped her damp feet and stepped out onto the mats, thinking of nothing more than the kata she planned to use. As she was already as loose as it was possible to get, she dispensed with her exercises and went right to her opening stance.

A smile crossed her face as she began the routine, and noticed that it felt smoother than it had in a long time. Her body seemed to flow like liquid from one form to the next, and even her speed seemed better.

She made a mental note to thank Nabiki for the new warm up technique.

As she continued her workout, she found that she was enjoying it so much that she couldn't think about anything else,  
so she decided to stop trying. The effort was interfering, and she could always deal with it during her cool down - or maybe after it.

All too soon, however, she reached the end of the kata,  
and could feel her euphoria begin to fade. She'd been so lost in the perfection of her work that the two hours had gone by in a blink, leaving her feeling like she could go all night.

Her cool down went fairly quickly as well, which left her no further ahead. It began to make her wonder if she was just avoiding the issue - which wouldn't have surprised her.

However, as she bent down to pick up her towel, that became the last of her concerns.

From the doorway behind her, she sensed an incredibly powerful presence. One unlike anything she'd ever felt before.  
Eyes narrowing, she picked up the towel, wiped her face and turned toward the figure.

"Something I can do for you?" she asked, edgily.

The pretty, black-haired, early teenaged girl that she'd been surprised to see only nodded.

She frowned. "And that would be?"

"You are Ranma," she stated, her face tilted down enough to be lost in shadow.

Her frown deepened as she subtly moved to a stance.  
The situation felt all too familiar. "Hai."

The girl raised an absolutely dispassionate face,  
revealing a startling pair of intense, ice-blue eyes. She then held her hands apart in front of her, as if clutching a western football by its pointed ends.

The moment they stopped moving, bolts of raw Ki energy began to crackle between them.

Ranma felt a wave of power wash over her, and the charge it left in the air stood every untied hair on her body on end.

The girl, meantime, responded with one flat line.

"Then you must die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 3 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished!


	4. Chapter 4

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Four -

"Ranma - Earthquake!" Nabiki shouted, as she shook off her shock and picked herself up off the floor. Scrambling around for her nightgown, she stopped short as she realized the house wasn't shaking.

"It stopped..." she breathed, her hand coming to her chest as she checked the room for damage. She began to relax as she saw that only a few things had been knocked from shelves, and that her dresser had fallen over.

She was just starting to look for Ranma when a brilliant flash lit up the entire room, followed a heartbeat later by a thunderous blast.

Knocked from her feet, she scrambled back up and dashed to the window, there to stare gape-jawed at the destruction below.

The Dojo was leveled and burning, and the wall behind it obliterated. In the middle of the side yard, she saw an oddly-garbed female figure standing near the Dojo, and Ranma in a stance a few meters in front of it.

As her eyes moved toward Ranma, she saw another huge gap in the garden wall, and that it was still glowing red.

"Chikusho..." she cursed, then turned and ran for her closet. There was something she needed to get.

In the yard, Ranma watched her opponent carefully, even as she panted from exertion. She hadn't come close to being hit,  
but it was taking everything she had just to withstand the energy wake of the blasts.

And she assumed her opponent was well aware of the fact.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted, in a desperate attempt to buy herself time.

Her adversary, face now ominously half-lit by the dying flames, only charged up her hands.

"Leave her ALONE!" Nabiki shouted from the laundry porch,  
unloading an amazingly accurate spear.

Time suddenly became molasses.

The girl turned just as the spear left Nabiki's hand, and without so much as a raised eyebrow, lit a wall of energy in front of her. The spear hit it point-on at about chest-height,  
and vaporized like a fast-burning fuse.

The girl then raised her arm toward Nabiki, who was turning to dive into the house.

Ranma, heart in her throat, leapt into the gap between them.

A solid, crackling burst erupted from the girl's hand,  
headed directly for Nabiki's airborne form.

Ranma jammed her eyes closed and braced for the impact.

A small metal object landed on the laundry porch.

Ranma grunted as she felt herself collide with something,  
then hit the ground rolling. She opened her eyes in time to see the burst reach the edge of the laundry porch, then scatter like ketchup sprayed at a wall.

The small device on the porch glowed during the assault,  
then simply melted.

At the same second, a sharp whine came from beside her,  
followed by a thin red beam slicing the air. The beam punched right through the girl's 'shield', narrowly missing her face.

The girl reeled back, looked toward the source of the beam, then erupted in a mass of energy. The mass then shot up into the night sky and angled away over the city.

Silence then descended, punctuated only by the crackling of embers - and an unfamiliar voice.

"Damn! I missed! That means it'll be back," the tall,  
slightly older woman huffed, as she lowered the small object in her hand. "Well, I never said I was a sharpshooter."

"What?" Ranma blurted, as she gaped up at the new arrival in bewilderment.

The woman looked down, then knelt beside her and smiled.  
"You all right, Ranma?" she asked, in the midst of a quick visual inspection. Ranma opened her mouth to reply, but was abruptly struck by a strong sense of familiarity. It took a moment for her to shake it off.

"Ahhh... Yeah - I think, anyway," she stammered,  
shifting herself to a sit. "What the hell was all that?"

The woman sobered. "That's... A little complicated,  
I'm afraid," she stated, as she reached up to rub her shoulder.  
"And by the way, I thought your female form was supposed to be softer than the male one," she winced affectedly, then worked the same shoulder. "That felt like I body-checked a brick wall."

"Ranma! You okay?" Nabiki broke in, landing on her knees opposite the new arrival.

"H-hai... I'm fine," she began, then realized who was speaking to her, and met the girl's worried eyes instantly.  
"How about you?"

"Don't worry about me - but if you ever do something stupid like that again, I'll be the one who kills you," she intoned with a telling glare, even as she checked for injuries.

The other woman chuckled.

"Who are you, and what did you find so funny about that?"  
Nabiki asked, her tone dripping with indignance.

"Sorry - you just reminded me of someone," she snickered,  
then calmed herself. "And as to who I am - that's...  
Complicated."

Ranma frowned. "I had a feeling," she stated, to a questioning look from Nabiki.

The woman smiled. "Woman's intuition?"

"Oh, my..." Kasumi gasped behind them, and as they all turned toward the crowd gathered on the laundry porch, Ranma felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she turned back, she met the new woman's insistent eyes.

"We have to get you out of here. Right now."

"Not without me you're not," Nabiki broke in, as Ranma felt her hand being taken - firmly.

"Up to you. But you're not exactly dressed for it," the woman smirked, as she assessed Nabiki's clingy gown.

"Just give me two seconds," she countered, then jumped up and ran into the house.

The woman smiled at her departure.

Ranma huffed. "Okay. You gonna tell me what the hell this is all about?"

"I will, but I can't do it here. Too much chance of more contamination," the woman responded, then rose and offered Ranma a hand. "Besides, the longer we sit around, the better the chance it'll be back. And since it can detect you without seeing you, it would level the house to get at you - and trust me, it doesn't care about peripheral casualties."

"I kinda figured that out already. What's her beef with me, anyway? This don't look like no challenge, and I've never seen her before," she countered, accepting the assist. As she got to her feet, she saw the woman sigh.

"I'll fill you in once we get out of here. I can't say anything more for now."

"Yeah."

"Okay - all set," Nabiki announced, arriving with a duffel under her arm. "Let's get her out of here," she stated,  
with a serious look at the smirking woman.

"This way," she returned, gesturing toward the street.

"Where we going?"

"Someplace other than here," the woman responded, as she started toward the street.

Ranma and Nabiki exchanged looks, then shrugged and followed.

"Ranma! Where are you going?" Akane abruptly shouted,  
as she ran up beside them.

"Dunno. But I can't stay here. That 'freak' would destroy the house if I did."

"What? What freak? What do you mean?"

"You didn't see it?"

"No - my Dad grabbed me and hid behind me while it was all happening. I didn't see any of it!"

Ranma huffed. "The 'freak' that did all this is trying to kill me, and if I stay here, you guys might get it, too," she began, until Nabiki's hand landed on her shoulder, followed by a prodding look. "I gotta go, Akane. You stay here - I'll be in touch," she broke off, then nodded to Nabiki.

With that, she turned and left, and didn't look back.

She had bigger problems.

Out on the street, she was surprised to see the strange woman simply standing at the curb, waiting for her to catch up.  
As she and Nabiki closed in, the woman reached up and touched a button on her jacket collar.

"Okay. Just get in, then tell me where we can go that we'll have total privacy," she stated, then gestured toward the street.

"Into what, may I ask?" Nabiki returned, at which the woman smiled.

"This."

At the same second, a vehicle resembling a mini-van with no wheels phased into sight right beside them, its large gull-wing doors rising. Ranma gasped, and Nabiki's jaw dropped.

"A-ano..." Ranma stammered, stunned by how familiar the vehicle looked.

"Gomen - it was hidden from your 'assailant', which would have destroyed it if it had seen it. And if that happened, I wouldn't be going home. Well, get in you two - we're wasting time," the woman urged, as she started to walk around it.

"Okay - wait a sec. Why should I just get in this thing and let you take me anywhere? I still ain't sure I can trust you yet, either."

"I'm sorry, Ranma, but there just isn't time to explain now. I'm going to have to ask you to trust me... At least until I can fill you in, okay?"

Ranma studied the woman's unusually green eyes for a moment, then turned to Nabiki. Nabiki nodded imperceptibly, at which Ranma growled in frustration. "All right. Until you explain."

"Good. Get in, and let's get out of here."

After everyone was seated and belted, Ranma noted Nabiki's gasp as the vehicle lifted off and arced rapidly away from the house, heading out over the city. From her single front seat, the mystery woman flew the absolutely silent craft with only one hand, which was planted atop a featureless panel to her right.

Ranma was surprised at the interior of the vehicle, noting its classy leather upholstry and unexpected size. Huge tinted windows dominated the two doors, on which were attached the ends of the wraparound seat she and Nabiki were buckled into.

Just then, she felt her hand being taken and held tight,  
at which she glanced over at Nabiki. Nabiki looked back at her quickly, then returned her gaze to the craft's interior and instruments.

Abruptly, a long, relieved sigh came from their pilot.  
"Okay... We got away clean. I'm sorry about the rush,  
Ranma, but it was important we got you out of there. That assassin is still around, and it would have tried again. Tell you the truth,  
I'm surprised it..." the woman began, only to be cut off by a brilliant flash across the front of the vehicle. "Damn! I forgot the detector!" she cursed angrily, as the craft yawed sharply from the near miss. "Hang on!"

A heartbeat later, Ranma felt herself being squashed back into the seat.

Another burst shot past the left-hand side of the vehicle,  
knocking it into a violent side-slip.

Panicked, Ranma threw an arm across Nabiki's chest and grabbed whatever she could, hoping to keep the girl from being slammed around. In the process, she looked out the craft's side window and saw their pursuer.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of a huge ball of energy racing toward them, a distinctly human-shaped mass at its center.  
The ball then flashed, and another burst tore away from it like the ball itself was sitting still.

"Here comes a big one!" their pilot shouted, as Ranma felt the craft heel into a sharp turn. She grit her teeth at the crushing pull as the craft rolled on its side, then snapped around and lined up on their adversary.

"My turn!" the woman at the controls announced, at which two bright red beams left the front of the craft. The ball before them rolled to the side, causing one beam to miss, but the second punched through the ball what looked like a foot from the figure's shoulder.

Then the burst Ranma had seen erupted above them, and the massive concussion threw the vehicle into an end over end spin.

"Dammit! The dampeners are out! This is going to get nasty!" the pilot cried out, amid fighting the beeping,  
flashing controls.

"We gonna make it?" Ranma gritted out, as she moved to brace the now unconscious Nabiki against the seat back.

"Just... A... Minute!" came the reply, followed by several tense, dizzying seconds of silence. "Got it!"

The craft flopped like a landed carp, then settled into a shakey, almost level flight. As soon as Ranma could breathe again, she looked out the window for any sign of their pursuer.

"It's gone. That near miss hurt its energy level. It's going to have to break it off and 'rest up' for a while," the woman up front supplied, with a glance over her shoulder.

"You sure? Kuso - that was about as close as I ever wanna get," Ranma gasped, just as the craft dropped suddenly,  
and leveled off again. "Yow!"

"Sorry - the dampeners are out. We're airworthy, but it's going to be a rough ride."

"H-hai," she sputtered back, then turned her attention to Nabiki. A quick inspection confirmed that the girl had only passed out, likely from the force of the turns.

Ranma braced her into the seat, then scanned the skies intently for any sign of the energy ball. The other woman muttered and cursed to herself as she fought the vehicle, which kept behaving as if it was on a road full of really bad potholes.

Finally, after what seemed about twenty minutes, the craft settled to the ground and powered down. As the doors began to rise, Ranma quickly undid Nabiki and lifted her out to the grass.

She was relieved to see the girl stir.

"Hey - you okay, or do you want a longer nap?"

"Ha, ha. Funny, Ranma," she groaned, with an exaggerated eyeroll. "I'm good. My head hurts, though..."

"That'll pass soon. Your blood just has to finish settling back to where it belongs," the strange woman dropped in, as she walked past them.

"Huh?"

"You blacked out from the 'G-Force'... We probably pulled about 5 or 6 on that turn, but I couldn't help it. That thing would have nailed us if I hadn't."

Ranma blinked. "Then why didn't I?"

"You're in much, much better physical condition. And besides, you probably pull that in your kata every day, just not for as long," the woman grinned, then stepped to the side of the craft and opened a panel. "And my seat is designed to keep it from happening to me," she added, then grimaced at the sooty black smear on the inside surface of the panel.

Nabiki perked up. "Blow something?"

"Hai. That last shot overdrove the dampeners, and one of the black boxes burned out. I think I can fix it, though...  
If this thing has any parts. It's a company car, so I don't know for sure."

"What?"

"Hai. People steal parts from them all the time. Some even swipe the entire kit," she sighed, then locked the panel open.

Curious, Ranma glanced up at what she could see of the vehicle's logo - then her eyes fell out of her head. Beside her, Nabiki gasped simultaneously.

Right below the logo, and in highly stylized hiragana were the words "Saotome Global Technologies - World Headquarters,"  
followed by an address in Osaka.

"That's another reason why I hid the car - and why we had to get out of there so fast. Take a wild guess what would have happened if everyone had seen that logo?"

Nabiki's gape fell away to a frown. "I don't even want to guess. So... What does all this mean?" she redirected,  
jogging a thumb at the car.

"It means I work for SGT - and Ranma's family, who, by the way, are the ones who own the company. You didn't start it, Ranma," she noted, a serious look in her eyes. "Anyway, that's how I ended up getting involved in all this," she continued, her expression lightening. "My name is Himiko, and I'm what's called an Electronic Operative," she grinned, with a quick bow.

"Hajimemashite," Ranma bowed back, then crossed her arms and set her face. "Okay. I think maybe you better start at the beginning."

Nabiki nodded - the woman smiled.

"Sure thing, but I have to get this fixed in case we need it. Would you like to help, Nabiki-san?"

"Ahh... Yeah, sure. How do you know my name?"

"I did a little research before I came. I had to know who I could trust and who I had to avoid. Can't risk a paradox,  
right?"

Nabiki nodded. "So how far in the future are you from?"

Himiko returned a knowing smile. "I'll say this much - a *long* time. I can't be any more specific about that or about your family, though, because it could change something - and that could even affect me."

Ranma huffed. "Figures. So what can you tell us?"

"Quite a bit. Let me get started on the repairs, and I'll fill you in while I'm working. I don't want us to get caught sitting." As she spoke, she leaned into the rear of the car and lifted the bottom section of what had been Nabiki's seat.

"Okay, but the first thing I want you to tell me is who that 'freak' is, and what her deal is. Usually when someone tries to kill me, I know why."

Himiko chuckled. "So I guess it's true, ne? You really do get challenged on a daily basis."

"Yeah. I used to," she replied, darkly. "But for the last year, I ain't had anything close to a normal life."

"I can explain that, too," Himiko sobered, then sighed.  
"It's all related, I'm afraid, and you're not going to like it,"  
she stated, then looked over at Nabiki. "And neither are you."

Nabiki's face darkened. "I can handle it."

Ranma nodded. "Me too. I'm way beyond not liking this crap, and I figure somebody owes me an explanation - just wish it would've been whoever the hell did it."

"Okay... Then let me get these tools and parts, and then I can start. I have to warn you, though. Some of this is going to hurt - really bad - but I can't pull any punches if you want the truth."

Ranma looked back at her with narrowed eyes.

"I want the truth, no matter what it is," she growled,  
at which Nabiki moved in beside her - and set a hand on her shoulder.

"*We* want the truth."

Himiko smiled.

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 4 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished!


	5. Chapter 5

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Five

Soun exchanged a surprised look with Kasumi, then returned his attention to Akane.

"They didn't say anything else?"

Akane huffed. "No, Dad... They didn't. I don't know what's going on."

"That's unusual - perhaps he doesn't know himself yet,"  
Kasumi suggested, eyebrows rising.

"Hai. I got that impression, all right. But I don't know why he took Nabiki with him - and didn't even offer to take me."

Soun frowned. "But that doesn't explain what happened to my Dojo, or who is going to pay for the rebuilding. I have students on Monday morning," he glowered, with a look out into the demolished yard.

"Oh, Dad... We can just get your friends to help us put it back together - as usual."

He looked back at her critically. "At least those times,  
we had something left to fix."

"I'm sure we'll manage - we always do. Shall I make breakfast?"

"Very good idea, Kasumi. I'll be in the yard - picking up the pieces. Please call me when it's ready," Soun sighed, as he rose and stepped out the doors.

"Okay - level with me Kasumi. Are they an item?" Akane buttonholed, before Kasumi could even start to get up.

"I don't know, Akane. Nabiki has been nicer to him, and they do spend a lot of time together. But I haven't seen anything that might suggest such a thing."

"Well I did. The looks in their eyes said it all - I just wondered if she'd said anything to you."

"No, she hasn't. About all she's ever done is asked how you were feeling. Apparently, Ranma was wondering."

"I'll bet. She's probably got him convinced I want nothing to do with him," she huffed, crossing her arms.

Kasumi sighed. "That's not very fair, Akane. After all,  
you've often told me of your misgivings. I'm quite certain that Ranma would have noticed."

"How? He hasn't talked to me in a year - not more than a few sentences, anyway. And he's been staying a girl all the time, too - almost like he doesn't want to be a boy any more."

"And how often have you tried to talk to him?"

She flustered. "I've tried - lots of times - but... But he... He doesn't even talk the same anymore. One second, he sounds like he's from Osaka, and the next, he sounds like a girl.  
And he's even using big words - well, big for him, anyway. It...  
It's just too weird."

Kasumi lowered an eyebrow. "I think you've just answered your own question, Akane-chan."

Akane returned a blank gape for a moment, then lowered her eyes. "Hai... Maybe."

The elder Tendou nodded. "Well, Akane... What you suspect certainly is possible, but I wouldn't close the door just yet. He is dealing with a lot, and this situation certainly can't be helping. You may find that once he's worked his way through this, the entire picture could change."

"Not if Nabiki can help it. I think she 'likes' his girl side," she countered, resignedly.

Kasumi gasped in horror. "Akane! That's a terrible thing to say! Your sister's not like that!"

Akane sighed. "She's always been 'like that', neechan.  
That's why I won't take a bath with her, and why we don't get along all that well. I honestly thought you knew."

"Well, I didn't, and... And I certainly don't believe it," Kasumi flustered, her eyes darting to the side briefly. "I have seen her entertain the odd young man..."

"It's a cover, Kasumi. She's dated more girls than guys,  
but it never lasts long - not that I'm surprised. She doesn't know that I know, either - but I've seen it enough."

Kasumi was speechless, despite looking like she wanted to say something.

Akane couldn't believe it.

"Neechan?"

"Oh - I'm sorry, Akane. I... Forgot what I was going to say," she recovered, composing herself quickly. "Nonetheless, I would wait until they come back, and at least try to talk to him - alone. It's far better than trying to guess."

She issued a slightly different sigh. "Okay... If you say so, neechan."

"I do. I think that would be best. Now then, would you help me set the table?"

"Sure... Nothing else to do."

Kasumi responded with only her trademark smile, albeit looking slightly forced.

The tools were out, the new part was ready, and Ranma was getting impatient.

"Can we get on with this?"

"We certainly can," Himiko responded, as she pulled back her shoulder-length, streaked brown hair and worked it through a pony.

Ranma, who was looking right at her, was again struck by the impression that there was something familiar about her, but still couldn't pin down what. Just as it was starting to get on her nerves, she happened to glance at Nabiki - who also appeared to have noticed something.

She raised a questioning eyebrow, and waited for Nabiki to look back toward her. Unfortunately, the girl's gaze remained fixed.

Himiko, meantime, had turned her attention to the service panel and shoved her hands in. "Nabiki-san, could you hand me that 10 millimeter open-end, please?"

Nabiki blinked, then stepped forward and picked up the item in question. "Hai. So what are you doing in there?"

"Just taking out the old black box. These cars were made easy to service so people wouldn't be left stranded - if all the parts are there."

Ranma huffed. "That isn't what I was talking about," she protested, wondering to herself about Himiko's attitude. It seemed unusually laid back given the situation.

Himiko responded by tossing her a smirk. "Neither was I.  
Anyway, here's the situation in a nutshell. That 'girl' is a genetically engineered assassin, sent here by a certain clan - one that has a major grudge against yours. They did it now because their problems began with your children, and they figured that if they got rid of you, the line would never happen."

"Kuso..."

"Hai. They knew that at this point in your life, they needed a special type of 'weapon' to take you out, given your ability and strength. Since they didn't have one, they decided to make one - and that 'thing' is it. And from the data I've seen, it has enough power to easily level half the city - in one shot."

"I don't get it - why not just use a gun?" Nabiki broke in, jolting Ranma.

Himiko sobered. "This is pretty grim. Sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah. I gotta know what I'm up against."

"Well... The reason they're using this method is because they wanted your body vaporized - absolutely nothing left. They wanted to be certain. And for another thing, they wanted their 'agent' to be expendable, so they couldn't have it used against them if anything went wrong."

Ranma shuddered. "They must be pretty damned desperate."

"They are. Their aim is to get political control of Japan - for reasons I can't really get into. However, your family is the only reason they're not already ruling, and trust me, you wouldn't want them to be."

She had to shake her head. "This is nuts - just frigging nuts. I feel like those actors in 'Galaxy Quest'."

Nabiki chuckled, Himiko sighed.

"I don't know what that means, but this is very real. So real that my orders are to kill that thing before it kills you."

Ranma sobered. "Kill her? And just how are you gonna do that?"

"I have some weapons that can do it, if I can get off a good shot. It has to be perfect, though, or it'll just keep coming. Its 'power' is Ki energy, and if it's only wounded,  
that energy will keep it alive - until it succeeds. After that,  
it won't matter."

"It won't?"

"No. You see, it's being controlled by a neural implant,  
and once it completes its mission, the implant will order it to self-terminate."

"Chikusho..."

"No kidding. So how is it you know so much about this? I thought you actually work for Ranma's family?"

Himiko responded with a prideful grin. "I'm the one who discovered it all. I was hacked into their corporate 'net,  
looking for some other information. I ended up tripping over an un-encrypted workstation, and it had all kinds of information.  
There's more that I haven't found, but it's just a matter of time."

"It was that easy?"

"No, but that's the upshot. I took it to the bigwigs at SGT, and they decided to send me back to deal with it. It's a long, boring story, but they figured I was the best choice because of my knowledge of the situation," she grinned, as she exchanged the old part with Nabiki. "They had to train me to use the weapons, though. I'd never even held one before all this happened."

"Now that's comforting."

The woman frowned. "Sorry, Ranma - but there really wasn't much of a choice. Several others wanted the job, but the company didn't want to risk them. They asked me, and I accepted."

"Ah - I wasn't trying to insult you..."

"I know... I admit, I'm not the best shot in the world,  
but it's that thing or me - and I want to get back my own time. I'm in the middle of an important project, and it's on a deadline," she returned, then turned back toward her task.

Ranma blinked, then exchanged a look with Nabiki.

"Okay... Well, I'm sorry for saying that. I'm just a bit freaked, here," she huffed, slumping back against the side of the vehicle. "So how are we gonna stop her? She's kicking out so much power I can't even get close to her."

"All we can do is draw it out and catch it off-guard.  
That's why I let you bring Nabiki. She's a low-priority target,  
but dealing with three of us might give me a window."

"Low priority? Thanks, Himiko-san."

"Gomen. I didn't mean that like it sounded. Uhm...  
Could you pass me that standard screwdriver? I can't get this connection boot off."

"Not like we have much choice, I guess. Kuso, I can't believe she can control so much power and still stand. I kick out a couple of good-sized blasts and it wipes me right out,"  
Ranma frowned, looking down at her hands.

"There's a reason for that, too. That thing was 'engineered', remember? The rules don't apply to it like they do to you," Himiko supplied, as she took the tool from Nabiki.  
"It's like a lightning rod, to borrow a tired analogy. The power it uses is unlimited, and it can transfer an unbelievable amount - with only a short breather to 'charge back up'.  
Damn - I can't get this to budge."

"Let me have a look," Nabiki offered, stepping up beside her.

"Sure! It's that one - the one with all the scratches on it."

"Okay... Screwdriver? Hmmm... Aha!" she muttered,  
followed by a tight popping sound. "Got it. Want me to swap them out?"

"Why not? You're already in there," Himiko grinned, her eyes hinting that she found the situation more than just a little interesting.

Ranma made a mental note of it.

"Anyway, if all that stuff is true, then why'd she back off when you shot at her? I've seen her do it twice now."

"I don't really know why, but its power is affected by the makeup of the particle beams. They have the same effect as that diffuser I used at the house. About all I do know is that they were both specifically developed so that I can take that thing out - if I get a good, clean shot at it. But that's the tough part, since it knows I have them."

"Yeah. Then I guess we..." she began, only to be interrupted by a shrill beeping from inside the car.

"Nabiki! Hurry up! It's coming back!" Himiko shouted,  
pulling the small device she'd used earlier from her jacket pocket.

"Shimata! One more bolt!" Nabiki cursed, reaching into the opening with her other hand.

Above them, the sky lit up in the same brilliant yellow that accompanied the ball earlier, followed by the appearance of the same ball. Before Ranma could even finish her jaw-drop,  
the ball unleashed a blast straight at her.

Instinctively, she dove aside, but the concussion sent both her and Himiko sprawling. Nabiki, by virtue of having something to grab, was only flattened against the side of the car.

"Nabs! You all right?" she shouted, as she sprang to her feet.

"Ah - yeah! Almost done!" came the strained response,  
at which she turned her attention back to her attacker. The ball had now settled to the ground, and was beginning to dissipate.

"Hah!" Himiko exclaimed, as she fired toward the figure emerging from the ball.

The beam missed by several feet, and caused the girl to point an arm at Himiko and return the favor.

Desperate, Ranma grabbed a nearby broken branch and threw it between them, hoping to stop the blast. It worked, but the branch exploded into a storm of shrapnel, and some of it pelted Himiko.

"Okay - you asked for it," she growled, and set herself.

Her eyes closing, she cleared her mind and forced her concentration to the palms of her hands, then clenched her fists and brought them together before her. As they met, her eyes flew open and locked on her target. "MOUKO TAKABISHA!"

The powerful yellow orb exploded from her hands and rocketed across the clearing, striking the girl head-on. To her amazement, the girl shrieked as she was blown backwards, and rolled to a crumpled heap several meters away.

After shaking off her shock, Ranma leapt over to Himiko's side and helped the woman up, then grabbed her and launched them both back to the car.

Nabiki, just finished locking the panel down, dove into the car just as Ranma had set Himiko in her seat.

"You okay to get us out of here?"

"H-hai... Get in!"

"I'm already there," she countered, landing in her seat just as the craft lifted off.

"Did you take her out?" Nabiki asked, between gasps of breath.

"I..." she began, just as the car rocked from a nearby detonation.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Hang on!" Himiko ordered, at which Ranma felt herself again sink into the seat. Just as she turned to check on Nabiki,  
she felt her hand being taken.

"You really okay? I saw you get hit..." she asked,  
despite her relief at the act.

Nabiki smirked. "Takes more than that to crack this old nut," she intoned, with a knock to her forehead.

"Yeah... Well, do me a favor - don't put that to the test so often, huh?"

"You either, Ranma," Himiko broke in, her tone serious.  
"You go and make it easy for that thing to nail you, and this will all have been for nothing. You got a lucky shot back there."

She huffed. "Maybe, but I'll take it. It looked like it might have hurt her."

"I think it did - and I'm amazed. It walked right into it. Like it either didn't expect it, or wasn't concerned about it. Was that your biggest one?"

"Iya. I deliberately held back. If I have to, I can make it about double that - but it knocks me on my ass."

"I thought that might be the case. Okay, I think we've left it behind for now, so we'd better find someplace to hide out.  
I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to get tired."

"Kuso... No damned wonder I feel so fried. I haven't gotten any sleep yet, either. But... If that 'thing' can find me without seeing me, how are we gonna get a chance to do that?"

Himiko didn't answer.

"Himiko-san?"

"Uhm... There is a place, but it's not exactly conventional," she explained, hesitantly.

"And what do you mean by that, praytell?" Nabiki broke in,  
leaning forward in her seat.

"Well, this car isn't just basic transportation. The type is used to shuttle the execs between continents in only a few hours, or transport people to the International Orbital Research Station," she stated, with a glance over her shoulder.

Nabiki's eyes lit. "You mean this thing is spaceworthy?"

"*Space*-worthy? What are you thinking, Nabs?"

Himiko smiled and nodded. "It is. If you're up for it,  
we can go into orbit. That thing can't breathe out there, and shouldn't be able to detect us at that kind of distance."

Nabiki grinned. "Let's do it!"

"Ahhh... You gone crazy on me, Nabs?"

"Iya... And what's the matter, Ranma? No sense of adventure?"

"Adventure, yeah - suicide, no! If anything happens, or something breaks..."

"Beats letting the human torch turn you into blackened redhead on a dustpan, doesn't it? And besides... I've always wanted to see what it's like up there." As the girl spoke, Ranma felt her grip tighten slightly. Despite her misgivings, she couldn't help but smile.

"All right. You talked me into it."

"Okay, you two. I've already set us on course for a low orbit, so all that remains is to get there and get comfortable.  
I can set a timer too, if you want."

Ranma shook her head. "Nope. I want to get all the rest I can... I have a feeling I'm gonna need it."

"Hai... Me, too. By the way, I brought some clothes,  
and a couple of blankets - want anything?"

"Huh? What did you do? Pack for a trip?"

Nabiki nodded. "Sort of. I've been keeping a bag packed in my closet... Just in case I ever happened to need it."

Ranma blinked, then smiled at how the girl's face was actually colouring. "Good thinking. Got a big shirt or something? I'd kinda like to get out of this stuff - been wearing it for two days."

"Uhm... I have a nightgown, if you can handle it."

She sighed. "Yeah, okay... Beggars can't be choosers, I guess."

"Oh, come now, Ranma. You are in your girl form, after all," Himiko dropped in, a snicker in her eyes.

Ranma shot her a look. "Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this?"

Himiko smiled. "Probably because I am," she chuckled, then turned back to her instruments.

"Figures," she huffed, then pulled her tank over her head.

Nabiki only snickered as she rooted through her bag.

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 5 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished! 


	6. Chapter 6

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Six xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma sighed silently as she gazed out the window of the darkened car, still awestricken by the spectacular view. She didn't mind, as it gave her something to do while she waited for the others to wake up.

Nabiki meantime, slumbered against her side, and she couldn't help but smile down at her peaceful, content face. The girl had snuggled up after Himiko drifted out, and was still in virtually the same position. Himiko slept soundly in the single forward seat, emitting only a regular pattern of soft breaths.

Gently, Ranma shifted herself to rest her arm over Nabiki's back, and hold the girl's soft form closer to her own. As Nabiki moaned softly and cuddled in, she had to sigh once more.

She still found it surprising how comfortable and secure Nabiki's presence made her feel, and how the physical contact made it that much better. It was almost as if she needed it.

Her smile widening, she returned her gaze to the crystalline clarity of the starscape, able to feel herself being drawn into its limitless depths. She'd never realized how many stars and features she'd been missing, simply because they'd been hidden by the atmosphere.

"Kuso... I'm gonna hate to go back down after this," she whispered, a soft sigh escaping her.

That was when she felt a warm hand cup her left breast,  
and a thumb drag over the nipple. She shuddered.

"Hey - stop that," she hissed affectedly, knocking the hand away and turning to meet Nabiki's teasing smirk. "You just can't keep your hands off those, can you?"

"Couldn't help it. When I woke up to it right in my face, I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming," she whispered, her eyes and smile wanton as she pushed herself up.

Ranma looked at her for a moment, taking in the starlit picture of her kneeling on the seat, hands clenched lightly atop her thighs. Her thin cotton nightshirt draped gently over her smooth, nude form, offering an incredibly erotic view of her considerable charms.

Drinking in the wonderful scene, she found her gaze strangely drawn to Nabiki's softly shadowed face.

But when their eyes met, she shuddered.

An ache flashed through her chest, and she found herself rising to bury Nabiki's lush lips in her own.

Their bodies melted together all too easily, despite the awkwardness of their quarters - until a different urge took advantage of the first's satisfaction.

"Uhhhnn... Kuso; I have to go, and this is only making it worse," she whispered, reluctantly breaking the promising union.

"Mmmm... Me too, but I sure wasn't going to stop you,"  
Nabiki smiled back, her eyes smoky. "And as much as I'd like to stay up here and finish what you started, I say we wake up the pilot there, and get the problem looked after," she added, jogging a thumb at the back of Himiko's seat.

"I thought you'd never ask," Himiko chimed in, breaking into a yawn.

Ranma saw her own gape mirrored in Nabiki's face.

"You were awake? Why didn't you say anything?"

"What? And disturb you two? That wouldn't have been polite," she countered, teasingly.

"And just sitting up there listening to us is?"

"Well, maybe not, but I just figured that since you were doing it, you weren't all that concerned, anyway. I know I wouldn't be," Himiko remarked, turning to look back at them with a smile and a wink. "You have to take your opportunities where you get them, ne?"

"Okay, okay... Can we get to a bathhouse or something now?" Ranma countered, the heat in her face becoming unbearable.

Nabiki, her own face colouring, broke into a chuckle.

xxxxxxxxx

After ruling out a bathhouse for safety reasons, Himiko landed the car beside a small, out of the way lake, and within short order, all of them were in the water. Ranma couldn't help but notice that Himiko, while otherwise rather 'uninhibited', made a point of keeping her hair and face out of the water.

Meantime, she got a kick out of how Nabiki eyed the woman warily, despite similar behavior on her own part. In fact, it was that behaviour that drew Ranma's attention to a large bruise purpling along Nabiki's side and hip.

She slid the girl a critical look, but Nabiki just shrugged it off. She responded with a huff and a headshake.

Once everyone had bathed and changed, Ranma convened a 'meeting' over the cookies and pop Nabiki supplied, in an attempt to sort out some kind of plan.

As she walked around the car to join the others, she caught the relection of herself in the sheer, frilly, pale green sundress Nabiki had given her and sighed aloud, wondering just what the girl was thinking. Turning away, she noted how she looked almost like one of those airhead idols, except for the scowl on her face - the one caused by the wedgie she was getting from the matching pantsu.

But, when she stepped up and reached for a can of pop, she noticed the look in Nabiki's eyes - and decided she'd put up with it - for the moment.

Himiko, meantime, opened the floor. "Soooo...? What's on your mind, Ranma?"

"I want to hear the rest of your idea, Himiko-san," she stated in all seriousness, settling on a convenient rock after yet another adjustment. "After last night, I think you might be right," she continued, opening her legs and shoving the dress down between them, then leaning forward.

"Not much to it," the woman sighed, pulling out a small unit and popping it open. "About the best we can do is try to distract it, and see if I can take it out. According to my data,  
that's not going to be easy. It's not stupid, just limited by the implant."

"Yeah... You mentioned that. What's it all about,  
anyway?"

"Lots. It's a bioelectric chip that messes up certain of your neurotransmitters, and uses them to impart whatever instructions it carries. They've been experimenting with it for years, and only just recently perfected it. The details of it are complex, and closely guarded - which is why I was hacking in their 'net. My job is to get as much info on it as possible."

"So in plain Japanese, you're a cyber-spy. Now this starts to make sense - one thing led to the other," Nabiki nodded,  
looking pleased.

Himiko nodded. "But... That's not all I discovered.  
Uhm... Ranma, do you remember me telling you that I could explain what happened to you a year ago?"

Her face darkened. "Hai... But not in those words."

"Well, I know quite a bit about it - but you actually know *all* about it."

"Nani?"

"Reach up and run your finger along your skull, just behind your right ear," Himiko instructed, at which Ranma felt her face drain.

"Kuso," she gasped, as her finger found a rectangular impression, right under a fine scar.

"You guessed it. Only that's an earlier model, and in fact the second type you've been fitted with. It's not nearly as sophisticated as your assassin's, and unless I miss my guess,  
you've been having weird dreams and such, right?"

"H-hai... Only I know they're not just dreams," she confirmed, exchanging a nervous look with Nabiki.

"You're absolutely right. They're the results of a bad memory cap. In a sense, it leaks. You'd likely be plagued by the results for years."

She huffed, then lowered an eyebrow. "I get the feeling you can do something about that, and I hope I'm right."

Himiko's face became sympathetic, which only made her feel worse. "I can, but like I said, it's not going to be easy to take. They... Did quite a number on you, and... Well,  
you'd better make sure you're prepared for it."

Her eyes narrowed. "I couldn't be more ready."

xxxxxxxx

"All right, Ranma. I've set the proximity warning to maximum, but that's only going to give us a few more seconds. If that thing shows up, I'm going to have to pull this off you in a hurry. The shock will disorient you for a few seconds, but it will pass with no harm done," Himiko cautioned, as she snapped the tiara-like device on.

"So... What will this thing do again?" she asked,  
fingering the unit gingerly.

"It's going to 'open' your cap. You'll get all your blocked memories back, and until it stops, the process will take you over completely. It will only take about five minutes real time, but because your brain is so busy trying to deal with it, it will feel like it takes forever," the woman reiterated, as she stepped back and opened her small unit again. "Well, we're all set. You ready?"

She drew a deep breath. "Hai," she confirmed, closing her eyes.

"Okay. See you on the other side," Himiko responded,  
followed by the sound of a soft beep.

xxxxxxxx

The office of Doppelganger Biomedical Research was large,  
bright and equipped with the latest, which brought a sigh of relief to Joseizou Kigai's chest. She'd been afraid she'd end up in a dingy old prison cell of a building, which would have been the same as not getting the job - because she'd have quit.

She hadn't left her old job and gone through months of intense upgrading for nothing.

Those thoughts moved away quickly however, as she was led closer to a cluster of desks, and the women there all looked up at her and smiled. She returned a bright smile, even as she glanced down at her dress and quickly checked her hair.

The others all looked very pretty and professional, making her hope she looked even half as good.

Her reception, however, soon allayed all of her fears.

The other girls were as friendly as their smiles, and within half an hour, she felt like she was amoung old friends.

The morning went by quickly, and before she'd even realized the time, the other girls were inviting her to lunch.  
Delighted, she suspended her computer and grabbed her purse.

For some reason, she was as hungry as a horse.

At lunch, her new co-workers interrogated her, and were very complimentary of her flame-red hair. She was used to that,  
however, as it was an unusual colour for Japanese women. In fact,  
it just made her feel that much more at ease. If they were discussing it with her, they wouldn't be behind her back.

Her smile widened as she decided she was going to like this job.

A few weeks later, she walked into the office at her usual time, but wasn't able to get to her desk. Her friends had seen the glow on her cheeks, and ambushed her in the aisle.

Her flush brightening, she finally had to come clean about the wonderful gaijin man she'd met, and how he had spoiled her rotten all evening. Her excited smile grew wistful as she remembered his bright, clear, light blue eyes and handsome face,  
and the gentleness in his massive hands.

In fact, she caught herself wondering if they'd even be able to kiss, as he was extremely tall - particularly when compared to her.

It wasn't until her friends started laughing that she realized how her face had echoed her thoughts.

The rest of her day was a struggle, as between her friends and her own curious fantasies, she wasn't able to concentrate at all. Matters only became worse after he called, and offered to take her to supper.

As she departed the office amid the envious looks of her friends, she couldn't have wiped away her happiness to save her life.

On the street, he was waiting, and when he saw her, he broke out in a smile that weakened her knees. He opened the door to his very nice car, and held it while she stepped in. He then flew her to an exclusive club, and treated her to an evening of dinner, dancing, and doting attention. By the time he flew her home, she was sure she was falling in love.

He was smart, well-spoken, funny and caring, and seemed to delight in her presence - almost as much as she delighted in his.

She'd never known a man who made her feel so important, so comfortable - so complete. In fact, as his tailights disappeared into the deep indigo sky, she felt the emptiness start in her chest.

And he still hadn't even tried to kiss her.

With disappointment touching her pretty face, she clutched her purse to her chest, sighed wistfully, then turned and headed up to her suddenly lonely apartment.

From then, her days became long, and her nights anxiously awaited.

Her fingers lay still on the keyboard as she looked up at the clock, counting yet again the minutes until she could see him once more.

At last, the hour dawned, and in a blurred clatter of her conservative heels, she was gone.

She had already decided that this night was going to be special.

As had become customary, he awaited her on the street, his wonderful smile looking better than ever. He immediately announced different plans for their evening, as his company had managed a major success, and he wanted to share his celebration - with the most important person in his life.

She almost fainted at the gleam in his eye.

She almost did again when they landed in Vancouver City,  
and he told her that he wanted her to see the auroras dance - because only that could show her what she did to his heart.

After a wonderful dinner and an aimless, laughter-filled tour of the downtown, he finally whisked her away to his chosen vantage - the top of a pristine, tree-blanketed ridge.

And then the show began.

As she watched the colourful wisps of light write their freedom on the inky darkness, she took the chance to nestle against his side, her hand on his chest. Over time, she heard his heartbeat faint beneath his clothes, and sighed at the strong,  
hypnotically soothing rhythm.

His arm descended over her and pressed her to him, bringing the sound even stronger to her ears. Her eyes closed and a small,  
content smile grew as she heard its pace increase.

The time was right.

With all of the will she could avail, she stepped around out of the embrace, and moved her hand up to grace his sculptured visage. When he looked down at her with widened eyes, she responded with a soft smile.

In a scene reminiscent of an old romance film, he gently, wordlessly lifted her into his arms, and guided her lips to his.

And in that wonderful, silent moment, under the celebration of the auroras - two became one.

Even in the light of the office, her ring was alive with sparkles, rivaled only by the ones in her sapphire blue eyes. Her friends were predictably envious, but still excited by the prospect of her wedding.

The ceremony itself, despite all the guests, was a very simple affair, as both she and her husband were anxious to begin their new life.

And begin it, they did.

The euphoria of their month-long honeymoon had only just faded when she received the news that made her life complete.

They were with child.

Her husband was so proud that he told everyone he knew,  
and insisted that she call him 'Papa' from then on. She gleefully agreed, and in fact, went one step further. She called him 'Kawaii-tousan', in reference to his wide, ever-present smile.

Her motherhood was easy for her first few months, despite fears her co-workers had raised over morning sickness and pain.

She was well into her fifth before she even began to show, at which her husband promptly shot 72 hours of video.

But, her new daughter grew quickly, and by the seventh month's passing, she regretfully had to leave work. It was the saddest, most heart-wrenching day of her life, as she had become best friends with all of her co-workers.

Upon arriving home after her tearful goodbyes, however,  
she had been surprised to find her husband waiting, his strong, comforting arms wide open.

Her daughter continued to grow rapidly, and by the time they had moved to their new apartment, her once petite form had become awkwardly parturient. She was soon after forced to spend most of her time at rest, simply unable to do else.

Concerned by her weakness, she went to see her doctor. He determined that her daughter was healthy, but seemed to be drawing so much from her metabolism that little remained for her.  
Given that, he advised that her last six weeks be spent in bed.

At her husband's worried insistence, she complied.

But it wasn't until the trip to delivery that she learned the true meaning of pain. Her daughter, it seemed, was impatient to meet her father, and came screaming into the world only three hours later.

Exhausted, sore, but gloriously happy, she cradled her beautiful new daughter to her chest - and cried. At her side,  
her husband shared her joyous tears.

Her life was not only complete, it was now more perfect than in the fondest of her dreams.

As she nursed her healthy, hungry little Kayoko in the hospital mother's lounge, she still smiled from the news that she'd been discharged. She'd already had a shower, and was packed and ready. All that remained was for the man that had so blessed her to come pick them up, and take them back to their now even happier home.

That night, she smiled tenderly as her daughter settled into her crib, and almost chuckled at the sight of the little one smacking her lips. She felt her husband's arm slide across her back, and rose to nestle against his broad chest. With a last, lingering look at her precious child, she exchanged a proud, satisfied smile with her husband, and let him guide her from the room.

As she settled to their bed and rolled into his embrace,  
she sighed as her body succumbed to her tiring day. She looked up to see him smile at her, and felt his hand slip onto her rear.

She reached back and laughingly deflected the advance,  
though disappointed she had to deny his unspoken request. The way his eyes saddened when she told him it would be a few weeks,  
however, quickly chased away her mirth.

He seemed to notice, and moved to hold her to him. In a soft, earnest whisper, he told her he loved her - more than anything on Earth.

Her smile returned as she nestled against him, and quietly told him of how she returned that love. As she heard his heart begin to beat a little faster, the smile widened - and graced her content visage even as she drifted into pleasant slumber.

Ranma gasped, then her eyes slowly opened. Without a word, she lifted the device from her head and let it fall from her hand.

She turned searchingly until her gaze found Nabiki, at which she rose and started toward her. As she approached,  
Nabiki rose and stood, concern etched in her features.

She only walked up to her in silence, buried her face in the shocked girl's top - and wept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 6 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished! 


	7. Chapter 7

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Seven

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small beach was silent, except for the sound of approaching footfalls. Ranma blinked out of her mindless stare across the still waters, and greeted Nabiki's hesitant approach with a frown.

"You... Doing any better?"

She huffed. "I dunno. I'm... Kinda numb," she confessed, her voice flat.

"I was worried about you - especially after you got sick so many times. What the hell did they do to you, anyway?"

"I... I can't talk about it," she bit off, even the thought reigniting her anger. "Nabs... Would you get Himiko to come over here, and then give us about two minutes? I gotta set something straight," she requested, lowering her eyes.

Nabiki frowned. "Okay," she finally sighed, then stepped up close.

Ranma felt a hand land on her shoulder, and looked up to see Nabiki kneel down, her eyes soft, yet earnest.

"I don't give a shit what happened to you - it won't make me think any less of you," she assured, then leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Ranma felt her chest tighten. "Thanks, Nabs. I guess... I needed to hear that."

"Yeah, I know," the girl winked, then rose and sauntered away.

Ranma watched her walk away, then smirked. "Where did you come from, lady?" she whispered, shaking her head slowly.

xxxxxxxx

"I want you to promise me something before we go any further," Ranma commanded, making certain her tone conveyed her seriousness.

Himiko nodded. "What?"

"Absolutely *nobody* is to know what happened to me. Not now, not ever. Not even in your time. I want you to swear it - on your honour."

"Hai. I swear it," the woman responded, with no hesitation. "I don't have to guess why, though, do I? It... Must have been gruesome."

Ranma shook her head. "Iya. Tell you the truth, I was expecting *what* happened - but no way was I expecting the *how*," she spat, her fist clenching. "And how did they keep me in my girl form so long?"

"I... Don't know the details, but it was done with the implant. Somehow, they figured out a way to get them to override the curse. We're still investigating."

"Kuso - well, that don't matter anyway. It's what else they did with them that makes me so goddamned sick."

"There was a twofold purpose for that. They were testing the first generation 'programming' implants, and..."

"I don't give a shit. They destroyed my life, and they interfered with that Hadridge guy's life. Somebody bought themselves a ticket to the Dark Realm, and I'm gonna make sure it gets punched," she growled, her aura flaring.

"Oh, it will. When I get back, they'll all be thrown in prison."

"Not good enough. I figure they owe us exactly what they took from us - even trade," she snarled back, her narrowed eyes meeting Himiko's directly. "And somebody is going to answer for taking my daughter from me - I swore that on my life, and I'm not going to rest until they do."

"Hey, whoa there, Ranma. Do you realize what you're saying? To do that, you'd..." Himiko started to protest, only to be cut off by a panicked shout from Nabiki.

"This thing's beeping again!"

"Kuso! Your aura flare - I'll bet that thing felt it!" Himiko blurted, jumping to her feet. "C'mon Ranma! We have to get out of here!" she urged, grabbing Ranma's arm.

She yanked it back. "Hell, no. This ends now. I'm getting fed up with wasting all my time running - I got more important things to do," she shot back, her face grim and hands already glowing.

"But, Ranma..."

"If you got one, get Nabs some kind of weapon. This chick's going down - and for once, she ain't gettin' back up. Go!" she commanded, rising to her feet and turning to face the approaching enemy.

"A-ano... Maaa!" Himiko cursed, then turned and ran toward the car.

Ranma looked up into the sky and set herself, focusing on the incoming force. As she gauged its building intensity, she realized she'd have to let her quarry step into the open again, or she'd be wasting what was going to be a one-shot effort.

Back at the car, Himiko dove into the open cabin and powered the vehicle up. She then leaned back out the door and tossed Nabiki the hand-held weapon.

"Nabiki! Take this, and try to hit it in the head! Anything else won't stop it!" she shouted, above the increasing din.

"If you say so!" Nabiki shouted back, scrambling to catch the wild toss.

"There's only one button!" Himiko countered, then lifted the car off as its door hissed closed.

"Sure," Nabiki responded, looking over the audio cassette sized device for the button in question.

Ranma watched the luminescent ball sweep over the treeline and cross the surface of the lake, then correct and head directly toward her. She tensed as she waited for the inevitable blast, and picked her touchdown point.

At the same time, she caught a glimpse of the car sideslipping out to her right, and attempting to line up its weapons.

She allowed herself a thin smile.

In front of her, the ball abruptly flared, and a solid shaft of energy tore away from it, headed directly toward her. She sprang to the side, but not far enough to avoid the 'wash'. Her descent thrown, she landed hard on her shoulder and rolled into the scrub.

Springing back to her feet, she regained her focus just in time to see another burst coming, and took to the air again.

She also noted that her opponent was still airborne out over the water.

"Musta figured it out," she thought, just as the burst seared the air a few yards behind her. The concussion sent her out into the water, and as she splashed down, the ball shot toward her.

Two thin red beams hit the water between them, blasting a huge wave over both Ranma and the approaching ball. The ball blew through it effortlessly, but Ranma chose to dive under it, and then use it to propel herself toward shore.

As she scrambled up to the beach, her adversary spotted her, and unleashed another blast. Just as she dove aside, she saw the ball flicker after the shot.

She smiled - but not for long. The ball unleashed another blast, this time following it with a close second. She almost twisted herself into a pretzel to avoid falling into the second shot, which felt more than twice as strong as the first.

She wasn't able to avoid the concussion however, and landed harder than she wanted to amoung a stand of trees. A stand of trees that quickly became a memory as another shot tore through the debris-filled air.

She launched herself straight up and rolled back toward the center of the beach, this time riding the 'wave'.

Just as she touched down, another red beam sliced the air from behind her, and punched into the ball near the girl's shoulder. Even as the girl reacted to the near miss, two more punched through, and the ball itself began to flicker violently. A third attempt, which narrowly missed the top of the girl's head, seemed to make the ball dim - then falter.

"Yesss!" Ranma exulted, and planted her feet. She closed her eyes and pulled up everything she could muster, the act making her skin start to tingle. Her teeth grit, she swung her arms into position and met the heels of her hands.

"This... Is for all the marbles," she grimaced, and drew a long, deep breath. Her eyes snapped open to mark her target, then narrowed as she found its center.

"MOUKO... TAKA... BISHA... ICHIDAN!"

The horrific blast exploded away from her hands in silence, followed a heartbeat later by a thundering sonic boom. It shot across the water and collided head-on with the faltering ball, and they both disappeared in a blinding flash.

Then the shockwave hit.

Ranma, already on her butt several meters back from her launch point, was blown rolling by the wall of compressed air, debris and water. Nabiki was thrown to the ground, and Himiko just barely managed to outrun it.

The ball, meantime, had disappeared.

Debris raining to the ground around her, Nabiki picked herself up amid a painful groan, and looked around for Ranma. What she found elicited a shocked gasp.

She broke into an open run to the partially buried, splayed form that lay unmoving on the ground. She dug through the mess in a panic, then gasped again as she discovered Ranma's male form among the remains.

Frantic, she checked for obvious injuries and pulled him to a clearer spot, then listened for a heartbeat. She sank back to her knees when she heard a strong, steady rhythm.

"Is he okay?" Himiko called out, as the car settled to a hover a few feet away.

"Hai... I think so. She's probably just wiped out," Nabiki responded, at which Himiko puffed a sigh of relief. "Any sign of our friend?"

Himiko didn't answer.

"Hey! Snap out of it! Did you see what happened to that 'thing?"

Himiko jolted out of her mindless gape, her cheeks lit. "Ahhh... Haven't looked yet. Here, take these blankets so he can cover up - I'll go have a look," she flustered, as she tossed the bundle.

"Sure," Nabiki responded, a frown growing on her face.

"Uhhhnnnn..." Ranma chimed in, the conversation finally dragging him out of his daze. "Kuso... That *hurt*," he groaned, trying to raise an arm.

"I'm not surprised - you took the brunt of it. Not a smart move, Saotome," she chided, opening a blanket out over him.

"It's not like I had a choice," he grumbled, then his eyes widened. "Am I a guy?"

"Hai. And you look real sweet in what's left of my dress."

"Thanks, Nabs. Anyway, did we get her?" he huffed back, gingerly pushing himself up.

"Don't know. Himiko's checking right now, and..." she began, but didn't get to finish.

A shocked shriek startled them both into looking down toward the car, which was hovering at an angle about six meters out into the lake. Himiko was leaned out the open door, one hand over her mouth and the other pointing down at the water.

Ranma exchanged a blink with Nabiki, then tried to get up. When he found out he was too weak, Nabiki gave him a lift and helped him hobble to the water's edge.

Unable to see anything, they started into the water, plowing through the layer of debris.

Nabiki smiled. "At least you're lighter this way," she quipped, then glanced over the rest of her. "And much better dressed, too."

Ranma rolled her eyes, then redirected her attention to the car. "What is it, Himiko-san?" she called out, startling the woman.

"Ah - uhm... I found her," she babbled, at which Ranma frowned. She didn't like the way she'd said it.

A few moments of laborious sloshing later, she found out why.

A couple of meters away but still unmistakable, she saw a female form face up in the water. As the silent body swung around in the gentle breeze, she got an even better look - and felt her heart stop.

xxxxxxxx

All she could do was kneel beside the stilled form, her hand automatically combing out the girl's matted red hair. The turbulent state of her heart, mind and emotions had her so completely paralyzed, she couldn't even think.

"She's... Only unconscious, Ranma. She's still dangerous."

"I don't think she heard you," Nabiki commented, sadly. "Kuso, I can't even imagine what she must be going through."

"Hai. I'm shocked, too. I had no idea that it was her daughter all along," Himiko puffed, her head slowly shaking. "Now I'm glad I'm such a lousy shot."

"Yeah. Me, too. I'd never have been able to live that down," Nabiki seconded, settling heavily to the sand.

"I still can't believe it, though. I was certain they'd sent a clone. Killing off the original just doesn't make any sense."

Nabiki sputtered. "A - A clone? You mean they can do that?"

"Hai. They can, but it's illegal. So illegal that it's the only other capital crime still on the books - not that such a thing would matter to them."

"Why? I'd have thought they'd try to patent the process."

Himiko huffed. "They did. It set off a huge debate, and hundreds of lawsuits. As it stands now, clones aren't considered to be real people, just copies of an original. You can probably guess what that means."

"Huhn. Well, I got the impression they were pretty damned callous. This doesn't surprise me at all - it's a great way to tie up all the loose ends," Nabiki huffed, disgustedly.

"Huh. That's true. Cold, calculated, but true. Kuso, I'm going to shred their entire damned infrastructure when I get back... But before that, if there's even one piece of solid evidence of this, I'm going to priority email it to every human rights group, judge, lawyer and reporter I can find," Himiko glowered, her fist clenching in her lap.

"Have fun. I'd love to be there to see it," Nabiki smirked, as her gaze returned to Ranma. After a contemplative moment, she rose from her cross-legged seat and stepped over to the still catatonic redhead. "Ranma? Hey, Ranma; We have to deal with some things, here," she attempted, then huffed at the lack of any response.

Himiko could only shrug.

She looked back at Ranma, then puffed a heavy sigh. "I hate to do this, but..." she resigned, then hauled off and delivered a roundhouse slap to the redhead's face.

"Hey! Whadja do that for?" Ranma snapped, shooting back an angry glare.

"Sorry Ranma, but we still have a problem here. She's only unconscious, and if she wakes up..."

Ranma opened her mouth to object, but clamped it shut again. "Hai," she finally acquiesced, with a sad look down at her mirror image. Abruptly, an idea struck her.

"Himiko-san - would that 'cap' thing work on her?"

Himiko blinked, then shook her head. "Nope. It's only meant to interfere with the type you have - I don't know for sure what type she has, but I know it's much different."

"Kuso. Is there anything we can do?" she huffed, her hand seeking her daughter's.

"The only thing that would be guaranteed is to have it removed and totally destroyed. As long as it functions, it could still control her."

"Oh yeah?" Nabiki broke in, a smirk growing on her face.

"Nabs?"

"Let's bring her to Tofuu. If it's not in too deep, he should be able to pull it out."

"But he's not that kind of Doctor - what happens if he screws it up?"

"Have you ever known him to? He's more careful than Kasumi," Nabiki dismissed, returning a knowing wink.

"Yeah. Guess he's about our only chance."

"Hey, you two - you realize who you're talking about, here? This girl is packing enough power to flatten half of Tokyo! And you want to bring her into town?"

"I don't care!" Ranma snapped, her heart starting to pound as she glared at Himiko. "She's my daughter, dammit! I just found her, and I'm not going to leave her like this! And I'm sure as hell not going to let you or anyone else kill her!" she yelled, her aura shimmering.

In her anger, she didn't notice her daughter's face twitch.

Himiko, meantime, panicked. "Iya, Ranma! I don't want to kill her! I didn't know who she was until the same time you did! I'm just afraid that if she regains consciousness, she'll try to kill you again!"

Ranma didn't get the chance to respond.

Suddenly, a brilliant flare erupted beside her, the force throwing herself, Himiko and Nabiki aside like so much flotsam. Before she could even pick herself up out of the dirt, the flare formed into the familiar ball and shot off into the sky.

Ranma felt her heart land in the pit of her stomach. "Chikusho! We were so close!" she cursed, driving her fist into the earth.

"Ranma!" Nabiki shouted, redirecting her skyward stare.

"What?"

"We've got a big problem!" Nabiki answered, her voice fearful. That was when Ranma noticed that she was kneeling beside Himiko - who wasn't moving.

"Kuso," she spat, then leapt to the scene. "What happened?"

"Not sure. Looks like a dislocated shoulder - probably from getting thrown. And she took a hell of a crack on the noggin, too," she explained, pointing to a large abraded bruise purpling on the woman's temple.

"Maaa! Well, I can fix the shoulder, but I don't like her being knocked out. She breathing okay?" she asked, leaning in to listen.

"As far as I can tell. So what do we do?"

Ranma frowned. "Give her a few minutes - no more. If she doesn't wake up, you're gonna have to try flying us back to town so we can get help."

"M-Me?"

"You."

"Oh, joy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 7 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished!


	8. Chapter 8

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Eight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane sighed at her inability to concentrate on the television, and cast yet another gaze out to the silent, darkened yard.

In amoung the shadows, she could see the piles of new and scrap lumber, the sawhorses, and the stacked bags of concrete mix.  
It all reminded her of how the Dojo was well on its way to being ready - the forms were even in place to patch the garden wall.

Given the rapid progress she'd helped attain, she wondered why the sight was making her feel sad.

After a moment, she rose from the couch and wandered to the doorway, there to sit and lean against the frame. Her gaze soon found the skeletal structure of the Dojo, and as her eyes settled on it, she felt her heart sink a bit further. In the same moment, she also came to realize why.

The house behind her was silent, save for the racket of the television. Kasumi, her father and Mr. Saotome had already gone to had to wonder how all of them could take the situation so lightly.

Ranma and Nabiki were still gone - together - and no one had heard anything from either of them.

It was almost like a silent blessing.

Another sigh escaped her as her eyes moved to the blanket of stars covering the city, which for some reason, only depressed her further.

A frown darkening her face, she rose, looked at the disheveled yard once more - and closed the sliding door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma flashed a smile as she looked down into Himiko's dirt-streaked face, partially lit by the small fire nearby.

"That will hurt like hell for a while, but I didn't feel any major damage - it should be okay."

"Hai..." the woman groaned, returning as much a smile as she could manage. "And thanks for setting it before I woke up.  
I'm not very good with pain, and I wouldn't have wanted to go anywhere near one of your hospitals," she added, with a roll of her eyes.

"Huh? What's wrong with them?"

She smirked. "Compared to what we have, they're barbaric."

"Maybe - but I've never had a problem, and I've spent enough time in them to know."

"So I understand - and usually because of a certain someone named Akane, right?"

"Hai," she sighed back, with a weary nod.

"You certainly are well informed, aren't you?" Nabiki dropped in, as she settled beside Ranma.

"I tried to be - like I said, I can't risk a paradox. I say the wrong thing to the wrong person, and what happens over your daughter would be academic."

"Yeah," Ranma huffed, shaking her head sadly. "My daughter," she repeated, then fell silent.

Himiko bit her lip. "Gomen... I didn't mean to..."

Ranma shook her head. "No... I gotta deal with it."

"And just how are we going to do that? She survived your best shot, and for all we know, she could be on her way back here to try again."

Himiko tried to roll up on her good arm. "Uhhmm... I... Don't think she'll be back for a while. That attack really hurt her. Otherwise, she probably would have went after you as soon as she recovered."

"Which means what, in plain Japanese?"

"That depends on how badly she was affected. She'll need time to regenerate, but since she's usually capable of doing it quickly..."

"Uh-huh. Runs in the family," Ranma dropped in, her voice flat. Just as she finished speaking, however, she felt a warm hand settle on her leg. She looked up to see Nabiki flash her an assuring look.

"I just thought of something. Does she need sleep?" the the girl asked, returning her attention to Himiko.

"Definitely. Even if she was a clone, they're still physiologically human. I imagine she needs it just as bad as we would - probably more."

Ranma nodded. "Once I go down, I'll probably crash for a good twelve. And she kicked out a hell of a lot more energy than I did."

"That adds up. She took a long time to find us today - that might be part of why," Himiko noted, nodding.

"I noticed that, too. Damn, I wish I knew where she went - I could probably take her out while she's sleeping, and then we could get her to Tofuu."

"Sure, Ranma... You'll just walk up to her and 'bop', she's out," Nabiki huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'd like to know where you get your drugs."

Ranma shot her a look. "No, I ain't thinking that. But it'll be easier than taking her on again," she frowned, her tone ominous. Inwardly, she was all too well aware of the fact that had she not caught the break, she wouldn't have lasted much longer.

"Well, I could try using the detector - but it's not very accurate. It was just barely developed in time for my trip," Himiko suggested, settling to her back. "There wasn't even time for any kind of testing."

Nabiki huffed. "Oh, right. And how are you going to do anything with that busted wing? And isn't that the hand you fly the car with?"

"Hai. But that doesn't matter. If I can't manage, I know someone who can," Himiko grinned, turning to look directly at her.

"Why does everybody always look at me when this comes up?" she groaned in response, while Ranma tried to stifle her snicker.

"So what do you think, Himiko-san? You up to giving it a try?" she redirected, inwardly crossing her fingers.

"What? You mean now?" Nabiki sputtered, incredulous.

"Hai. Have to make our move when she's not expecting it. It's the only chance we got."

Nabiki threw her hands in the air. "Sure... Why not?"

Touched by the concern hidden in Nabiki's voice, she reached over and set a hand on her leg. "Don't worry, Nabs.  
I'll watch my ass."

Nabiki's expression fell into a lewd smirk. "Hell no. You be careful - I'll watch your ass."

Himiko chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As no one had noticed which way the ball went, Himiko decided to try a grid system to carry out the search. Using the car's barely compatible GPS capability, she marked their start point, then began a slow, methodic sweep.

Given the limited range of the detector, and the assumption that their quarry would probably be at a low power output, they opted to cruise at about treetop height. That made Nabiki very nervous, as she feared there was a good chance of them being seen first.

Ranma was glad to note that as the search wore on, Nabiki did relax, but the grip she had on her hand remained tight.

An hour elapsed, follwed by another, and then a third. Nabiki fell asleep, Ranma felt herself fighting it, and noticed Himiko was also yawning.

Before long, Himiko voiced what Ranma herself had started to think.

"Shimata. She must have gone further than I thought. It's either that, or she's too muted for the detector to pick up. Gomen, Ranma - looks like we'll have to call it off. I'm starting to doze up here, and my arm is really, really sore."

She sighed. "Hai. Let's go get some sleep. Looks like I'm gonna need my strength," she resigned, slumping back into the seat.

"Yeah. Do you want to go back into orbit? That would be the safest place."

"Might as well. Could you do me a favor though? Swing back over the lake - I just wanna make sure we got that fire out."

"No problem," Himiko responded, heeling the car into a turn. As it leveled off and sped up, Ranma looked over at Nabiki and sighed, thinking she'd be pleased they were going back into space.

Her thoughts were disturbed a few seconds later, however, as the detector uttered a single, quick beep.

"Kuso!" Himiko blurted, as the car rapidly decelerated.

Her heart leapt. "You got her?"

"Sort of - we were moving so fast that I'm not sure exactly where it was," Himiko fretted, checking her instruments. "Ahhhhh... I don't have a fix. This unit won't do that. Looks like we'll have to descend, and then back up over our path. It's awkward, but it might work."

"Go! She might catch on and move!"

"Hai!" the woman answered, and the car began to drop.

Ranma felt pins and needles as the car ever so slowly crept backwards, just skimming the tops of the trees. Her anxiety was amplified by Himiko's occasional groan or grimace, which the woman was trying unsuccessfully to hide.

Five minutes became fifteen, and as twenty passed, she began to get discouraged.

"Think it might have been a false alarm?"

"I don't know, Ranma. As far as I can recall, this thing isn't supposed to react to anything but... Aiy!" she yelped, as the device emitted a single, slightly stronger beep,  
followed by a regular, slow pattern.

The car jerked to a halt.

"Open the door!"

"What? We're still six meters up!"

"Just open it!" Ranma hissed back, already out of her belts.

"Okay..." Himiko relented, then the right-side door popped and hissed open.

Ranma was gone before it had opened halfway.

As she touched down amid the heavy undergrowth, she quickly checked around herself. Once she saw how dark it was, she immediately took a stance, meshed her hands and closed her eyes. Since she couldn't see anything, she knew she would have to feel for her daughter's presence, and she couldn't do that with a busy head.

And she also knew that if she didn't tone down her own presence, she might as well hang a target on her back.

Closing her eyes, she called up the 'Soul of Ice', and when she felt her perspiration-dampened hair start to stiffen, she knew she was ready.

Slowly, she reached out with her senses, forming a zone around her as far as she could stretch. As she knew the direction that the car had been traveling in, she opened her eyes and oriented herself. Once set, she began to negotiate the inhospitable terrain in absolute silence, opening and closing her eyes in time with her steps.

It took forever to cover even a few meters, but she knew she couldn't change her pace. Her daughter's life was at stake.

Several minutes in, she continued her intense hunt, despite the toll it was starting to take on her energy. She was determined to gain at least another meter before taking a break.

That was when it happened.

From ahead of her, and slightly off to her left, she felt the presence. Powerful, but not nearly the same as it had been. Her eyes opened, and as she turned toward it, she was dismayed to see a stand of trees between her and her objective.

In deathly silence, she approached it, searching for a way to see through.

To her surprise, her quarry was very obliging. She was just beyond the trees, and actually standing in the open. Her head was down, her eyes closed, and her entire body bathed in a soft, wispy yellow glow.

As she looked the girl over, her chest tightened as she saw once more how pretty she really was. Her sweet face bore the Saotome chin, but her nose and other features showed her father's gaijin influence. Her tall, youthful form was well apportioned, and it seemed she'd inherited her mother's 'health'.

She had to stifle the proud sigh that puffed up her chest. As distasteful as it was increasingly becoming, she had something to do.

After clearing her head as much as she could, she began to weave her way through the dense wall of trees. Unfortunately, as she left them and neared her objective, she noticed that her control was becoming more and more difficult to maintain. The emotions that were surging through her were stealing too much of her concentration.

She knew she had to make a move - and make it now.

Focussing her mind, she lined up, released her control - and sprang.

Kayoko snapped her head up, looked directly at her, then the ball erupted and she took to the air. Ranma corrected her landing, cursing under her breath.

The ball swung around, then unleashed a shot. Ranma leapt. Another shot followed, which she acrobatically but narrowly avoided. She ricocheted off a tree, aiming for the stand she'd come through. The shot that the move attracted conveniently removed them, and as she headed for touchdown, she set up to make a break through the hole. Things were getting way too hot for her to handle.

Immediately behind the tree-clearing blast, the ball had unleashed a second. By the time she saw it, it was on top of her.

She was slammed to the ground hard enough to see stars, and ended up rolling like a kicked mannequin.

She didn't get up.

The ball settled down about two meters away, and instantly dissipated. Its passenger looked down at Ranma's stilled figure, and began to walk toward it. She raised her arms to the familiar position, her hands starting to glow and crackle.

Just as she came to a stop, two thin red beams sliced the air, one only centimeters from her face, and one off behind her back. Without missing a beat, she turned, extended her arms toward the hovering car and unleashed the blast.

In a blur, Ranma levered up onto her hands and delivered a sweeping foot to the side of the girl's head, then pivoted around to catch her as she fell.

Her hand automatically in position just in case, she waited a heartbeat - then sighed as she noted the absence of the 'presence'. But as she lowered her arm, her heart leapt to her throat at the sight of the bruise purpling on her daughter's face.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How bad is it?" Nabiki asked, as she stood beside Himiko holding a small service light.

"Uuhnn... Not as bad as it looks. It's mostly cosmetic, but I'll need to fix a few things in the morning. It's too dark now, and I'm way too sore," Himiko grimaced, dropping the tool she held into the kit-box.

"I'm still just glad you could run that thing remotely. I wouldn't have wanted to be in it."

Himiko smirked. "I'm just glad it worked."

"Yeah. Me, too. But that shot was way too close," Ranma noted, with a look down at the silent face cradled in her lap.

"Gomen... I've never flown it by remote - I was guessing," she confessed, skritching her head.

"Now you tell me," Nabiki huffed, at which Himiko half-shrugged. Nabiki shook her head, then moved over to kneel beside Ranma. "How is she?"

"Just unconscious. I pulled it so I wouldn't cave her skull in, but I still had to... Make it count..." she trailed off, fighting the lump in her throat.

"Yeah - you did. For all our sakes."

"I know," she sighed, again resting her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"So how about you? I was sure she nailed you."

Ranma sobered. "She did. I saw it coming and tried to roll away, but I couldn't do it fast enough. It slapped me down pretty hard, even though it turned out to be a weak attack. Took me a minute to snap out of it."

"In other words, it was shit luck."

"Yep."

"Saotome, I'm beginning to understand why so many people want to kill you."

She grinned. "Nice to know you care."

"Just stop trying to make me regret it."

Before Ranma could come up with a suitable response, Himiko walked up behind them and sighed tiredly.

"We'd better get going. We don't know how long she's going to stay unconscious, and until we get that chip out, she's still deadly."

Ranma shook her head. "I'll make sure she stays out till we get her to the clinic."

Nabiki blinked. "And just how are you going to pull that off? You've never studied pressure points."

Ranma huffed. "No, never studied, but I been a victim enough times to know how to work them. And if that don't work, I got other ways I can do it."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," Himiko sighed, then turned back toward the car. "Let's get her loaded up - because of the damage, this is already going to be a long, slow trip."

Ranma sobered, then looked down at her daughter's quiet face.

"I don't care if I have to carry her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 8 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished!


	9. Chapter 9

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Nine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed to Ranma an eternity, the car hovered over the small yard behind the clinic, with Himiko desperately searching for a way to set it down. She eventually had to block one door in order to land at all, as the yard was only marginally larger than the car itself.

Once they'd roused Tofuu and carried their charge into the clinic, the doctor met them in the examining room - and promptly yawned.

"Sorry. I was up rather late last night. I take it this young lady is the patient?" he asked, looking over at the girl on the exam table.

Ranma nodded. "Hai... But there's more to it. We brought her here because we need an urgent and kinda 'discreet' favour, Doc.  
There's this 'chip' thingy behind her ear that we need you to take out, and she's gotta stay asleep until you do."

"Oh? What do you mean, Ranma? Is it some sort of monitoring device?" he asked, stepping up and checking behind both of her ears.

"Uhm, No... Look, Doc - we can't answer any questions, and I can't even tell you why. I know that's asking a lot, but we're kinda desperate. It's literally a life and death deal."

Tofuu looked down at her for a moment, then moved an assessing gaze about the other tense faces in the room. A short sigh later, he looked back at her over his glasses. "Ranma, you do understand that this is all highly irregular. You're asking me to perform a surgical procedure on a patient I don't know, and for reasons you can't explain. I shouldn't even attempt something like this under these... Questionable circumstances."

"But Doc... This is serious! If we don't get that thing out of her..." she trailed off, wanting to say more, but afraid to give away too much.

Tofuu only looked back at her with a disapproving frown, then sighed again.

"But how can I refuse a mother's request to help her child?" he abruptly smiled, slipping her a wink.

Ranma had to pick her jaw up out of her lap. "Ahh... Yeah. Her name is Kayoko. How'd you know?"

"Well, Ranma, there's that, and the fact that her Ki feels very much like yours," he responded, pointing to the union of their hands.

She flushed. "Well, you're right. But don't say nothing, okay?" she half-smiled, then sobered. "So tell me... You think you can get it out?"

"Certainly. It's not very deep, although it seems that it is sitting in a channel on the exterior of the skull. I... Don't suppose that you know if it has any sort of wiring, do you?"

"As I understand, it's a self-contained device that works without any sort of direct connection," Himiko supplied, at which Ranma nodded.

"Hai. Turns out I got one, too, but it don't work anymore. Maybe later you can take it out, too."

Tofuu smiled knowingly. "No problem, then. Anyone care to assist?"

"I can. I want to make sure she's harmless," Nabiki offered, to a quick eyebrow raise from the doctor.

Ranma slid her an appreciative look, then turned to her daughter and rested a hand on her forehead. "You're gonna be fine, Kay-chan," she whispered, her eyes misting. "And I can't wait."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma sat worriedly at Kayoko's bedside, watching her face for any sign of life. Tofuu had already told her that the procedure had gone as smoothly the one he'd done on her, and he didn't forsee any problems.

However, he had also mentioned that the girl's Ki was still weak, and she had a slight concussion.

She was still trying to swallow her heart.

As she continued to watch her daughter's gentle breathing, she almost gasped at the hand that landed on her shoulder.

"She's going to be fine, Ranma," Nabiki assured, quietly.

"Hai - I know. But I just can't stop worrying. It's like her getting well is all that matters," she sighed, raising a hand to place atop Nabiki's.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that - okaasan."

Ranma couldn't stop the smile that washed across her worried face. "Huh... Okaasan. Never woulda figured I'd *like* being called that," she mused, then the smile fell away.

She returned her saddening gaze to her daughter's quiet face, trying to swallow the lump that had returned to her throat.

Nabiki noticed instantly.

"Ranma...? What's wrong?"

She drew a breath. "Nabs... Do you think my Mom ever really gave a damn about *me*?"

Nabiki blinked. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean - this is killing me. First missing her, then seeing her like this. It's ripping my guts out. But my Mom... She's never even asked if I was okay. It's like...  
It's like she doesn't even care," she explained, the lump making it hard for her to breathe. "I thought she did - before all this, she always used to complain to 'Ranko' about my old man taking me away from her and stuff. But now... Now she she won't even talk to me," she continued, her voice thick.

"I can't speak for her, Ranma..." Nabiki responded quietly, her grip tightening. "She probably does - but just can't deal with the idea of her 'man amoung men' having a baby," she put forth, in all seriousness. "Or, she might be one of those types who thinks displays of affection are signs of weakness - which would explain a lot, by the way."

That response caught her looking. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that at one time, you were the same way," she stated, with a knowing smile. "You hid your feelings behind that overblown macho routine of yours, probably because 'men' aren't supposed to show any," she began, swinging around to rest her rear against the bed. "It worked, too. In the beginning, I was sure you could care less about anyone but yourself - until you spent more than five minutes as a girl," she sighed, a wistful look crossing her face. "Then, even though you kept up the routine, it was like you were a different person - a wonderful, sensitive, caring person with the most expressive eyes I've ever seen," the girl smiled, crossing her arms. "It used to kill me how you kept her prisoner behind all that attitude."

She started to issue a 'suitable' response, only to have it catch in her throat - because of what flashed through her thoughts. She saw the times that she'd changed to a girl on purpose, just to 'get away' with laughing when she went to festivals, or to evade the guilts over liking ice cream. She even recalled talking babytalk to babies in the street - babies she'd make herself walk past when she was a guy.

Suddenly, her behaviour during her 'marriage' took on an entirely new and distinctly unsettling significance.

"Ranma...?"

"Uh - hai?" she jolted, actually startled by Nabiki's voice.

"Something wrong? You looked a little stunned, there."

"Nah... Just thinking about some stuff," she dismissed, putting up a weak smile.

"I can imagine," she responded knowingly, then flashed another quick grin. "Anyway, you should consider getting some sleep, you know. She's going to be out for a long time. Tofuu really doped her," the girl noted, stepping out to turn toward the bed.

"Sleep? Huh. There ain't no way I'm gonna be able to sleep - not now - not till she wakes up."

"Sure... And then you'll want to stay up longer," Nabiki chided, crossing her arms behind her back. "You need to get your rest. Hell, Himiko is already asleep. Tofuu gave her 'something for the pain'."

"Nope - no way. I just can't. Like I said, I'd... Uhn," she grunted, as Tofuu applied the pressure point.

"Thanks, Doc. I knew damned well she'd resist," Nabiki smiled, as she watched him scoop her up and lay her on another table.

He nodded. "It was a good call, Nabiki," he commented, then turned toward her with a knowing smile. "So tell me... How long have you two been 'dating'?"

Her smirk became accompanied by her usual stance. "Nothing gets by you for long, does it?" she countered, then sighed and moved over to rest a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I guess you could say we're 'dating'," she began, absently adjusting Ranma's top. "There's nothing official, but then again, she probably likes it that way."

"That's quite possible. I assume he... Knows?"

Nabiki smiled. "Yes, she 'knows'. And to tell you the truth, I'm still surprised she took it so well. But, at the same time, I'm no horse dentist."

He responded with a knowing smile. "I have to admit, I am too. Has he decided to stay a girl from now on, then?"

Her smile became a frown. "No. She made that clear a couple days ago. This... This is still pretty new. I have no idea where - or even if - it's going to go," she sighed, her hand moving to fix Ranma's disheveled hair.

"I see. Well, far be it from me to suggest anything, but I can see it working - and working quite well."

"Thanks, Doc. But I'm not counting on the white picket fence just yet. There's still too much overhead."

"Then I assume Akane doesn't know."

Her smirk returned. "Officially. But I imagine it won't take her long. Somehow, she can spot stuff like this a mile away, even though she couldn't see what was right in front of her."

He chuckled. "I think it would be best if I didn't offer a comment on that one. Do you need a place to sleep?"

"No - I'll just stay in here," she smiled, at which he only shook his head.

"Very good, then. I've set the alarm, so you should be able to wake him before his daughter comes out of it."

"Thanks again, Doc. I know she appreciates all the help. See you in a few hours."

"That you will. Oyasumi, Nabiki-san," he smiled again, then took his leave.

Nabiki, meantime, looked down at Ranma and smiled lovingly. "A girl can still hope, though," she whispered, then leaned down and kissed her forehead - just before snuggling up beside her.

xxxxxxxx

Ranma wasn't pleased with Nabiki's little trick, but her reaction was tempered by how she'd awoken to the girl's warm, comfortable form nestled against her side.

By the time everyone else had awakened, she was already back at Kayoko's side, holding the girl's hand. Himiko was in amazing shape, given her rough day, moving Nabiki to comment that she healed like a Saotome.

Her response was a roll of her eyes, and an explanation that Tofuu had used some 'pain management technique' on her.

Nabiki then surprised everyone by volunteering to make breakfast, but only after swearing Tofuu to secrecy. In so doing, she had to confess that when she was young, she had learned far more than she'd ever let on. She'd kept her ability quiet deliberately, trying to avoid the 'she'll make some man a very good wife' tag, and all that went with it.

And it turned out that her claim was no idle boast - much to Ranma's delight. Given Tofuu's limited stocks, she had only made a typical miso, but it was so good Ranma had fourths.

Once breakfast was over with, however, attention quickly returned to the sleeping Kayoko - and why she still was.

"I don't get it - why's she still out?" Ranma fretted, wringing out the warm cloth she'd just wiped down her daughter's face with.

"She's been through a lot, Ranma - and you said it yourself - she kicked out a lot of power. That can't be easy to shake off," Nabiki speculated, moving up behind her.

"Yeah... Maybe," she sighed, resting her hand on her daughter's leg. "But that don't make this any easier to take. I figure if she don't wake up soon, I'm gonna go get Tofuu."

Just as she turned to pick up the washcloth again, she glanced back at her daughter - and saw her eyes twitch.

"Kayoko! She's waking up!" she blurted, bringing Himiko and Tofuu running.

Kayoko, meantime, winced, groaned - and slowly opened an ice-blue eye. "Uhhnnn... Whaa... Where am I?" she croaked, raising a hand to her forehead, and when she felt the edge of the dressing tape, her eyes widened.

"You're in a hospital. And you're perfect - just perfect," Ranma breathed, almost overcome by a surge of emotion.

"Huh...?" the girl countered, until her searching gaze found Ranma's shimmering one. "Masa... M-mom? Is... Is that you?" she gasped, jaw agape.

Ranma felt her eyes blur as her hands found Kayoko's. "Hai... Kay-chan. It's... It's me."

"You... You're alive?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears despite her widening smile. "Gomen nasai!" she cried, then threw open her arms and lunged into Ranma's.

The moment they touched, a soft, shimmering blue aura rapidly grew around them - and neither of them said another word.

xxxxxxxx

Tofuu stepped back and broke into a smile. "She seems perfectly healthy, Ranma. The bruising is settling, and the site is closing nicely. It seems she's a typical Saotome."

Ranma's smile widened. "That's fantastic, Doc. I don't figure I can thank you enough for all this."

"That's quite alright, Ranma. Seeing her healthy, and you two back together is thanks enough. Well, I do have other patients to get ready for, so I'll leave you to get acquainted. I imagine you'll have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah. I figure we do, too," Ranma smiled, patting her daughter's hand.

Kayoko's smile widened.

"Very good, then. Good luck, Ranma - with whatever your future holds," he smiled, then took his leave.

Ranma shook her head. "I still think that guy must be psychic," she quipped, eliciting a round of chuckles.

xxxxxxxx

"She's your daughter, all right," Nabiki smirked, as she watched Kayoko make short work of her food.

Kayoko finished her plate, set down her sticks and sighed. "Gomen... I can't remember the last time I ate - I was starved."

"Don't worry about it. Eat - you need to get your strength back," Ranma encouraged, with a gesture toward the plates.

She frowned. "I don't want it. I never did. Especially... Especially not now."

"Hey - I already told you I know none of that was your fault," Ranma countered, her eyes firm even as her hand settled on the downcast girl's shoulder. "I smashed that damned chip myself, so don't get all guilty on me - I'm too happy to have you back to care about that any more."

Kayoko raised her head and flashed a sheepish smile. "I can't help it. A lot of this started because I wanted to find out who you were - and what happened to you."

"What? How do you figure that?"

She sat back and drew a breath. "All my life, well, at least as far back as I can remember, I've had this ability to change into a redhead, and I had these weird powers. My 'parents' never really explained why, but I always had the feeling they knew more than they were letting on," she began, her pretty face sobering. "I had clues... They virtually raised me at their offices, never let me go to regular school, and I had no friends besides their co-worker's children. And those kids even treated me weird - almost like they were afraid of me," she huffed, then steadied herself. "One day, about a week ago, one of my 'friends' told me I was adopted.  
I confronted my 'family', and all they ever told me was yes, and that you and my father were both dead."

Ranma sobered, and took her daughter's hand. "Ano... Your father... Really is. He died in a car crash."

Nabiki gasped.

Kayoko bit her lip. "Hai. I know. It was in the files."

Himiko, who had been deep in thought, abruptly perked up. "Files?"

The girl nodded. "I... Wanted to find out more, so when I got a chance, I wrote a search engine 'bot to query the 'Net for my adoption records. I found something - but not from the National Registry. It turned out to be a memo from R&D to Corporate H.Q. - about my discovery that I was adopted. That really made me wonder, so I started to dig deeper, and I found out that there was a lot more - and it was all right there at Doppelganger, but heavily encrypted. Gigabit level, in fact."

Himiko grimaced.

"Eyuck," Nabiki seconded, shaking her head.

"Yes, but thankfully it wasn't that bad. Somebody in the department had a twisted sense of irony. The key turned out to be my name - in gaijin sequence."

Himiko bapped her forehead.

Ranma, caught out by the mention of the company name, blinked back into the conversation. "So you got in, then," she smirked, trying to cover.

"Hai. And I found a lot more than my history. I found details of my 'conception', information about you, my father, me... I found so much that I had to download it to my phone and take it home to examine. But... That same night... Was when I got caught. I... Made the mistake of assuming that my 'parents' really didn't know anything, but just before I was 'sent out', I overheard someone refer to them as the project leaders."

Ranma frowned again. "Kuso... So what'd they do?"

Kayoko's face darkened. "I was at home in my room... Studying the last of this information. I think they must have had a contingency for something like this, because as I was reading, I smelled something funny - then passed out. After that, they kept me drugged, and once it was ready, fitted me with that damned regulator. Then I was sent here, and it... It was horrible. I knew who you were - and I was being commanded to kill you. And I couldn't... I couldn't stop myself," she hitched, followed by several sniffs.

"You mean... You were aware of all that?"

She nodded. "Hai. I... I felt like a prisoner in my own body. I tried to fight it... Tried as hard as I could. I weakened or blocked my attacks whenever I could manage, but it was so hard... I was so afraid... I'd end up killing you," she trailed off, her tears finally getting the better of her.

Ranma instinctively reached out to her, heart breaking at even the thought.

"Those miserable bastards. I can't believe anyone could be that sadistic," she growled, even as she gently cradled her weeping child.

"As much as I hate them, I get the feeling that wasn't part of the plan," Himiko broke in, startling everyone. "She said they talked about things - after they'd implanted her. So, unless they were planning to make this go like a cheap anime, they must have assumed she was beyond conscious thought."

"Hai. Now that you say that, I never knew what was happening to me. Hell, I never even knew it had happened," Ranma gasped, then gaped back at Himiko.

"Just a guess, but I figure it's probably because of her 'ability'," Himiko supplied, without skipping a beat.

"Well, it wouldn't have had to work too hard on you anyway, Ranma," Nabiki slipped in, earning herself a look.

"Funny, Nabs. Anyway, would you pass me that water glass?" she glowered, then took it and passed it on to her daughter. "Here... This'll help."

"Arigato," the girl sniffed, flashing a grateful smile.

"Ever the doting mother, eh, Ranma?" Nabiki chuckled, at which Ranma turned to Kayoko again - and smiled.

"Yeah. Now that I can be," she stated softly, as she ran a hand through her daughter's lustrous black hair. Kayoko's smile widened, accompanied by something that sounded like a whimper.

"Gomen... I still can't believe this is actually happening. I was so afraid that I'd never get to know you... Never be able to tell you... That you really need a new hairstyle," she sniffed through a laugh, reaching up to flip a certain pigtail.

A second later, they were back in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 9 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed, Flames Extinguished!


	10. Chapter 10

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Ten

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma saw the teasing look on Nabiki's face as the girl handed her yet another tissue, but didn't really care. The only reason she was such a teary-deary was that she had her daughter back, and for that, she'd endure any indignity.

Just as she was exchanging another sodden smile with the similarly-afflicted Kayoko, Himiko cleared her throat. "I... Don't mean to seem like I'm rushing you, but I think we should leave. There's too much chance of us being seen."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah - I guess. But how are we gonna do that? It's broad daylight, and that lake would take forever to get back to on foot."

"You just leave all that to me," Nabiki smiled, setting a hand on her shoulder. "All I need is a phone, and about fifteen minutes."

Ranma smirked. "Now why did I have a feeling you'd say that?"

Himiko grinned. "Woman's intuition?"

Everyone else groaned.

xxxxxxx

Ranma, Kayoko and Himiko alike couldn't stop gaping out the car windows. Below them sat the largest, most elegant house any of them had ever seen, nestled at the edge of a cluster of trees.

"Shimata... That's incredible, Nabs - who'd you have to kill to get it?"

Nabiki smiled smugly. "Well, now that we're well out of earshot, I guess I can tell you. There's a certain 'someone' in the city government that owes me. I helped his daughter out of a rather 'embarrassing' problem, and just collected on the favour."

"Figured it had to be something like that."

Nabiki buffed her nails on her blouse. "Of course. Anyway, first and foremost, there's nobody else around. Otherwise, there's a small lake over that way, an onsen and deck out back, and the house should be fully stocked. The 'gentleman' that owns all this, by the way, was also the one that provided the cube truck for moving the car, and I took the liberty of getting him to ship some of our stuff here. I called Kasumi to have her put it together, and it should be picked up soon."

Ranma shook her head. "Glad you're on my side."

"As well you should be."

Once Himiko maneuvered the car to the back yard and set it down, Nabiki proudly led all of them to the foyer, and with great ceremony, threw open the doors. From the moment they stepped through the massive, engraved oak entry, silence ensued as they wandered gaping through the cavernous home.

"Kuso, Nabs... This guy must be seriously loaded. I ain't never seen anything this big," Ranma finally breathed, her eyes still roaming the interior.

Kayoko, who stood beside her holding her hand, nodded an incerdulous agreement.

"That, my dear Ranma, is the understatement of the year," Nabiki smiled, as she stepped closer. "Eight bedrooms, four ensuite baths, master bath, steam room, fully equipped office, kitchen big enough to feed a small army, sitting room, electronics room, satellite, bigscreen... And the list goes on. Welcome to my world," she grinned, with a flourish of her arm.

Ranma had to chuckle. "Now who's on drugs?"

Nabiki slid her a look. "You think I'm kidding?"

She blinked, then smirked. "No... And that's what scares me."

A wry grin crossed Nabiki's face. "Good. And by the way - the best part? We can stay here as long as we want," she added quietly, as Ranma felt the hand now resting on her shoulder tighten.

She returned a look - and a smile.

xxxxxxxx

The two men standing outside the door exchanged looks, then the one in front checked his clipboard. "Uhmm... Yeah, I'm sure, lady. We're supposed to pick up some stuff for Nabiki Tendou, and it was all supposed to be arranged."

"Well, Nabiki isn't here, and I don't know anything about it," Akane reiterated, becoming annoyed.

The man sighed. "Look, lady. We're just following orders. Is it here or not?"

"Oh! That's right! Come in, gentlemen - I'll go and get them for you," Kasumi broke in, after she'd happened to pass by.

Akane was floored. "Neechan? You knew about this - and you never told me?"

"Gomen - Nabiki called a short time ago, said everyone was doing fine, and asked for some things to be packed. I didn't have much time, so I guess I did neglect to tell you," she indicated, heading toward the hall.

"So then why didn't they just come here and get it themselves?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Akane. Nabiki only said they needed enough things for about a week."

"I'll bet," she huffed, a frown darkening her face.

"Uhm, Ma'am? We'd be glad to get the stuff ourselves," the first man smiled, as his eyes roamed Kasumi's apron-clad form.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Please - come this way, and I can show you where they are," she smiled back, seeming to Akane to be oblivious to the looks she was attracting.

"Too much time in the kitchen," she puffed, with a roll of her eyes.

A few minutes later, the men had the few boxes arrayed beside the gate, and one of them had left to reposition their small truck. Akane, seeing the clipboard still in the remaining man's hand, wandered out to 'talk' to him, intent on gleaning a certain tidbit of information.

She arrived just as the truck backed up to the gate, and the man stepped aside to let it.

"So where you guys taking all this stuff?" she asked, trying to sound as if she was just curious.

"Just to the shipper. We ain't got no idea where it's going from there," the man responded, but the edginess of his reply gave her reason to think otherwise.

"Hunh. That's weird. Nabiki doesn't usually trust shippers."

"Look, lady. Don't ask me. I'm just following orders," he grumped, then tossed the clipboard into the truck cab.

"Yeah. So you said," she countered, then waited until he walked past her. When he climbed into the back and started to strap down a box, she sidled up to the window and looked in. To her amazement, the clipboard was face up on the seat, with the address plainly visible on an otherwise blank page.

"Arigato!" she sang to herself, then casually walked back into the house.

She had some packing of her own to do.

xxxxxxxx

"Kuso, I never thought I'd be happy to see this again," Ranma puffed, looking over her freshly-completed coif. "I guess it's true - being a parent can turn you into a sucker, ne?"

"Why, Mom? I think it looks wonderful on you," her daughter countered, stepping up behind her and regarding her through the mirror.

She smirked. "Remind me to tell you about it sometime."

"I will - now that I can," Kayoko smiled, her eyes shimmering briefly.

Ranma looked back at her for a moment, then puffed and shook her head. "Shimata... Even though I know why, this is still so weird. My daughter is damned-near as old as me."

Kayoko chuckled. "Look at it this way, Mom... Can you imagine me introducing you as my mother?" she remarked, as she moved her grinning face down into the mirror.

Ranma felt her chest tighten. "Hai - I'd be honoured," she breathed, as she reached up and cupped her daughter's flushing cheek, bringing their faces together.

"Wow, Ranma - you look like a real girl," Nabiki broke in, as she leaned in the doorway.

"Yeah! I'd never know - if I didn't already," Himiko added, stepping around Nabiki.

"Okay, you two. That's more than enough. I only agreed to try it - not keep it."

"It'll look better when I can get to some decent brushes. This 'benefactor' of yours doesn't have anything," Kayoko fretted, making some last minute adjustments with her fingers.

"He's a divorced man - and his daughter hates the place. What do you expect?" Nabiki responded, walking up behind Ranma and teasing at her hair. "Nice job though - almost as good as last time."

Ranma smirked. "That why you blew off an entire SD Card?"

Nabiki's only response was a telling smile.

Kayoko, meantime, stood back and smiled emotionally. "Well, I'm not the best hairstylist, but after I saw how beautiful she looked in the pictures I found, I couldn't handle that pigtail."

"I'd like to have seen them," Nabiki winked through the mirror, then leaned from side to side assessingly. "Well, all kidding aside, I really do think you look great."

Ranma huffed. "You guys are gonna drive me nuts," she grumbled, then got up from the chair. Inwardly, however, she wasn't bothered nearly as much as she made out. A quick smile flew over her face as she realized that it was only because of who'd done it.

"Well, it does look better on you, Ranma. At least as long as you're in that form," Himiko seconded, a mischievous look on her face.

"Just don't get too used to it," she returned, rolling her eyes.

"I knew I should have brought a camera," Nabiki groaned, earning another look.

"I'm glad you didn't. That's all we would have needed," Himiko countered, with a solemn shake of her head.

"Hai. I could just imagine how well it would go over if there was ever a picture taken of Mom and I," Kayoko noted, her eyes widening. "Then they'd be able to frame SGT!"

"Uhm, 'frame' SGT? What would they do that for?"

"If what I read about ever happens, everything from blackmail to murder."

Ranma felt herself go white.

Himiko gasped. "Ano... You don't by any chance mean that 'Political Project', do you? I got wind of it, but about all I know is that it depends on 'certain' work being done at Doppelganger."

Kayoko drew a long sigh. "I do, and it definitely does," she opened, as she moved to the dressing chair and sat heavily. "The purpose of this whole mess, in the very beginning, anyway, was actually two-fold. First, they wanted to test the 'regulators', and use that project to create an 'Ultimate Warrior', capable of carrying out coups, assassinations, strategic attacks, terrorism... Whatever the 'powers' deemed necessary," she began, her face darkening. "They knew all about Mom and her curse, and that's what they based the whole thing on. They went after my father because of his intelligence, and hoped that between the two of them, they'd end up with a highly intelligent, controllable soldier, with some level of Ki manipulation ability."

Ranma's darkened. "Kuso..."

"Hai. According to the notes, I was the result, and a far better one than they had expected. They found I have the ability to channel an almost unlimited amount of Ki energy, which far surpassed their original spec. That's when the focus changed, and they decided to carry it a step further. Create a 'force' of soldiers, and keep me around for further study. It turned out that my 'regular examinations' - the ones they said I needed because my capability could harm my body - were actually sampling and measuring sessions. They were trying to clone me."

Ranma growled. "Chikusho. This is getting sicker by the minute."

Kayoko nodded. "There's more. Originally, they weren't going to come after you at all, fearful of unexpected peripheral effects. But something happened - some major setback - and that's when this idea hatched. 'Version One-A' of their plan was to use one of the clones. It was supposed to be a way of testing the clone, their ability to use the regulators to control it, and eliminate you all in one operation. But then... I got caught," she stated, her voice becoming quiet.

"Version One-B. Told you so," Nabiki quipped, with a smug grin at Himiko. "They were probably running scared, too."

Himiko huffed. "So that's why the cloning. I knew about it, but I couldn't connect it to any other projects... Even though I had a lot of suspicions."

"I don't care what it's for. All I care about is shutting it - and them - down. Permanently," Kayoko abruptly glowered, her aura flaring to the point that it made Ranma wince.

"Hey, tone that down, Kay-chan. You're gonna wreck the joint."

Kayoko gasped, then returned a sheepish look. "Gomen. I... I can't control it that well."

Ranma blinked. "You were doing a pretty good job before..."

Kayoko lowered her face - and shook her head. "I've... I've never been able to do more than you saw. I can create energy blasts, I can fly, and I can put up a barrier - but that's it. That's... That's why I was so afraid I was going to kill you," she half-whispered, the aura still flaring.

"Oh, man - then you and I got some serious work to do. Okay. Consider this your first lesson," Ranma instructed, as she stepped away from Himiko and Nabiki. "First, look up at me."

"Hai," Kayoko responded, raising her eyes to meet Ranma's own.

"Great. What you're doing now is only a 'battle aura', so just close your eyes, and make yourself calm down. It's gonna be an effort because of how much this stuff bugs you, but you can do it. Go ahead," she laid out, putting up a smile.

Biting her lip, Kayoko complied.

Ranma watched her carefully, worried that frustration might sabotage the effect.

Her fear, however, quickly became unfounded as the aura began a consistent, even dissipation. Ranma had to smile.

"Waytago, Kay-chan! You're doing it," she encouraged, and as Kayoko smiled in response, the aura faded more quickly. Another moment, and it was gone.

"It worked!" Kayoko smiled, jumping from the chair and catching Ranma in a celebratory hug. "Thanks, Mom! That was easy!"

Ranma had to wait until she could lean back out of the smothering embrace to get enough room to nod. "Hai - *that* was. But, what we're gonna start doing sure won't be. You... Think you're ready for it?"

Kayoko stepped back and nodded happily. "I couldn't be more ready. You're teaching me."

Ranma huffed. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she resigned, opening her arms again.

Nabiki chuckled. "Could only happen here. Most moms teach their daughters how to run a house, but you? You teach yours the fine art of mass destruction."

A smirk crossed Ranma's face as she stepped back from the hug. "Hey - quality time is quality time."

Kayoko grinned.

"And on that note, I could use your help to fix the car, Nabiki-san. It'll give us something to do while these two rearrange the landscape."

"Sure. What say we set lunch for about two? That should give us enough time to actually accomplish something, and let me find out what they left us for food."

"Great! C'mon Kay-chan - let's go get you started," Ranma responded, taking her daughter's hand and starting toward the door.

Kayoko's face lit. "Hai, okaasan!"

As they departed, Nabiki's face softened into a small, approving smile - which Himiko noticed almost immediately. When Nabiki turned back toward her, the woman was sporting an obviously knowing grin.

"And just what is that all about?"

Himiko's response was concise. "I'll never tell," she winked, then started for the door herself.

"We'll see about that," Nabiki smirked to herself, then huffed and followed her out.

xxxxxxxx

Akane walked along the sidewalk warily, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Even as she approached the corner to the side street she sought, she took a look down it before going any further.

"So far, so good," she mused aloud, noting the absence of any familiar faces. She knew none of them had even been around of late, but that didn't necessarily mean she was in the clear.

She lived in Nerima.

Satisfied for the moment, she continued along the street and then into a certain yard. As she walked up the path, she saw the front door of the house slide open, and her friend Aika step out.

"Oi, Akane! That was fast. I went ahead pulled it out, and set it beside the house for you. Want to see it?"

"Hai - I'm really glad you still had it. So what kind of shape is it really in?"

"Uhmmm... I'm not all that sure. I haven't used it since Dad bought the car," she girl confessed, with an apologetic shrug.

"Uh-oh... Do you think it'll run?"

"It should - it used to work great."

She was relieved, but not quite assured. "Okay, Let's have a look at it," she suggested with a smile, gesturing for her friend to lead off.

"So? What do you need a scooter for? I thought you liked to walk everywhere."

"Usually. But this time I have to take a long trip, and the trains don't go anywhere near it. I'd rather not say where, though - there are people I don't want following me."

"Oh, okay! My lips are sealed!"

"Thanks, Aika-chan. Is that it?" Akane responded, pointing to the older, well-used Honda scooter leaning against the back of the building.

"Hai. That's it. I didn't try to start it, but it has some gas in it. Want to try it out?"

"Might as well." With her sigh at the condition of the machine concealed, she walked over and lifted it from the wall, then stepped through it. She was glad to note that her friend had at least wiped the seat off.

Balancing it with one foot, she snapped on the key and gave it a kick.

The old motor belched a puff of smoke, coughed a few times, then quit. Aika shrugged.

"It always did that if it sat for a while. Try again."

She tried not to roll her eyes.

Another kick, and the motor popped twice, then came to life. Despite its initial complaints, Akane was impressed with how smooth it actually did run. Just to make sure, she revved it a few times, then kicked it into gear.

After a few wobbly circles around the uneven yard, she brought it back over to her friend and rolled to a squeaky stop.

"I like it. If the brakes aren't as bad as they sound, I think I would like to borrow it - for a few days, if that's all right."

"Sure! And the brakes must be just dirty - it never squeaked like that before, but it has been sitting for a while. Tell you the truth, my Dad might even make you a good deal if you want to keep it."

Akane smirked. "I'll have to think about that. Can I leave it here to clean up and get ready? I want to leave tomorrow morning, so if that's okay, I'll come back in about an hour to get started."

"Sure! Want to stay for supper, then?"

She smiled. "Why not? I'm sure Kasumi won't mind, and I could use the extra time. I want to be ready to go as early as possible."

Her friend blinked. "Wow - if you're that anxious, then this must be something exciting."

Face sobering, she reached down and shut off the motor. "It could be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 10 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished!


	11. Chapter 11

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did this have to be the hottest day of the year?" Himiko groaned, as she slumped back against the car wiping her forehead.

Nabiki leaned back from the service panel she was working in and slid her a look. "Let me guess - air-conditioned office, right?"

Just as Himiko nodded mournfully, a strident strike cry echoed across the lush, expansive yard. When they both turned toward the source, they saw Ranma just step back out of the form she was demonstrating. Himiko shook her head.

"I don't know how they can keep that up. They've been out there all afternoon - I'm surprised they're not prostrated by now."

"You just don't know Ranma - and I imagine it doesn't bother Kayoko at all," Nabiki smiled, knowingly. "Well, I'm done under here - unless there's something else," she continued, hitting the release on the panel cover and letting it drop back into place.

The act seemed to startle Himiko. "Ah - Iya. That should do it for the lateral arrays - that 'workaround' Kayoko suggested worked great. Is there any water left?"

"Hmmm... Just a minute. No, it's empty. I'm clear, so I can go get more - unless you want to get out of the heat," Nabiki offered, dropping the tools she held into their box.

"Tempting, but I think I'll stay here. I'm almost finished, and it's close to supper. I'd rather get it done so I can relax tonight," the girl indicated, grimacing as she re-positioned her slung arm.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," she noted, with a smirk.

At the kitchen sinks a few minutes later, while she waited for the water to run good and cold, she watched Ranma lead Kayoko through yet another exercise. It looked a lot like a juggling lesson - except that they were using balls of Ki energy.

A warm smile grew as she took in the show, able to almost feel the genuine joy on the fire-haired girl's face. It brought a similar one to her own, and certain thoughts back to her mind.

Thoughts that until now had been no more than wistful dreams.

Finally, she had to force herself back to the real world, and actually fill up the jug. As she waited for it, her thoughts again drifted, this time to the odd sense of familiarity that she swore she felt around Himiko.

The one that made absolutely no sense, but had only increased as they worked together.

After a brief distraction to close up the thermal jug, she leaned closer to the window, looking for the subject of her consternation. She was surprised to find that the woman was now standing beside the nose of the car, intently watching Ranma. What struck her even more odd was the expression she could see on her face. It was a picture of familiar affection.

After a few seconds more, she decided that it was high time the two of them had a little chat.

xxxxxxxx

By the time supper was over with, Ranma wasn't surprised to see the group immediately break up. While Himiko made straight for the bath, Nabiki promptly disappeared into the 'electronics room'.

That left her with a perfect opportunity to adjourn to the plush chaises around the home's grotto-like onsen, her daughter in tow. The conversation that had ensued became so engrossing that until Nabiki came out, she hadn't even noticed that they'd been at it for four hours.

"Kuso... I never talk that long," she gasped, bewildered at the thought.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm starting to doze off, anyway. You two go ahead. I'm going to go have my bath, then try to get some sleep," Kayoko offered, as she broke into a yawn. "We've got another big day tomorrow," she added, with an affectionate smile.

"Hai. We do," she smiled back, proudly. "I'm sorry I kept you up so long, Kay-chan - especially since you probably need your rest."

Kayoko shook her head as she sat up in her chaise, turned toward her and set a hand on her knee. "Don't be. I really wish I wasn't so tired - I'd love to talk more," she stated, her eyes misty as she got to her feet, then abruptly stopped. "Huh - I'm only going to bed, and I'm starting to miss you," she blinked,  
with a wipe at her eyes. "I can't believe it..."

Ranma felt her chest tighten. "I can," she smiled, then stood up and took Kayoko's hands in hers. "But I don't want you to stay up any longer, Kay-chan. You do need the sleep," she admonished, gently. "We'll be able to talk again when you get up."

Kayoko returned a nod and a smile, despite her still-damp eyes. "I can't wait," she stated, then stepped back. "Oyasumi - okaasan," she smiled, then reluctantly headed into the house.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kay-chan," Ranma reciprocated, trying not to look as sad as she suddenly felt.

Nabiki also watched the departure, then turned toward her and shook her head. "She's a beautiful young lady, Ranma. Must have come from her father's side."

"Must have," she smirked, then sighed. "She's more than everything I hoped she'd be, Nabs... Except older. I feel like I've missed so damned much."

"That's probably why she turned out so good."

"Thanks. You're a lot of help."

"I know - it's in my nature. But you're right though. She's pretty, she's smart - and I can sure tell she's a Saotome. Got the same tenacity, and even the same appetite."

Ranma smiled. "She sure does," she sighed, wistfully. "I just wish I hadn't lost out on so much of her life. Hell, she's sixteen years old and I barely know her," she continued, her smile falling away. "It hurts, Nabs - it hurts a lot."

Nabiki went quiet. "I know," she noted, her face saddening as she averted her eyes.

At first, Ranma was baffled by the act, but when she finally put it together, she bit her lip. "Kuso... Gomen, Nabs. I'll shut up now."

"Hey - no big deal. It's not like she died yesterday," she dismissed, then turned back, only to end up in the hug Ranma had open for her.

As she closed it around the still surprised Nabiki, she rested her head against the girl's chest and sighed.

"Until all this happened, I would have believed that."

"Damn you, Saotome," Nabiki whispered hoarsely, even as Ranma felt the arms closing over her shoulders.

xxxxxx

Ranma smiled as she worked her way through her routine, still pleased that the living room had proven big enough - even with all the fancy furniture. The situation meant she'd been able to go right into her workout, without even bothering to get dressed.

And since she'd not had to go back into the bedroom, she'd been able to avoid disturbing Nabiki - who she figured just might need a little extra sleep.

She'd no sooner completed the thought, however, when she sensed a certain powerful, exhilarating presence.

A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that it was Kayoko, standing at the end of the hallway with her jaw dropped.

Her smile widening, she cut short her workout and stepped into her cooldowns, to the evident delight of her 'audience'.

"Wow, Mom! That was so beautiful," Kayoko breathed, her cheeks flushing. "I wish I could move like that."

"Feh... You're doing great for a whole one day's experience. I know people that couldn't get what you have if they'd been doing it for years," she stated, as she shook down her nightshirt and stepped closer.

"No way. I feel like a sumo compared to that - how long have you been doing it?"

She had to think about that. "Uhmm... I guess about 17 years - depending how you look at it. Started when I was about three," she responded, with a show of looking thoughtful.

"I could tell," Kayoko smiled, then her smile merged into a wry smirk. "Oh - and if you're going to do that again - you probably should put on underwear."

"Hm. I thought I felt a draft," she chuckled, with a comic shrug.

"I'm sure. You have breakfast yet?"

"No - workout first, food later. How about you?"

"Nope. I just got up," she responded, starting toward the bath. "Is your girlfriend up yet?"

"Hell no; She'll probably sleep..." she began, then realized what her daughter had said. "Huh?"

"Don't look so surprised - I figured it out yesterday," she grinned, 'gotcha' written all over her face. "I assume she knows you're really a guy?"

"Hai..."

"I'm glad. I can't imagine trying to live with a secret like that."

She blinked. "Yeah... Well, Nabs is pretty cool about it."

"Well, in case you're wondering, I think it's great," the girl smiled, slipping back a wink. "I like her, and you two look really happy," she added, her eyes conveying just how much that observation meant.

That was when the conversation truly sank in.

With everything else that was going on, she hadn't taken the time to give her 'relationship' any thought. But, now that she had, it occurred to her that there was a reason why.

There had been no need. She was actually happy - despite how the situation had come about.

And having her daughter's approval made it even better. "Thanks, Kay-chan. I love you," she smiled, opening her arms for a hug - which Kayoko was all too willing to return.

"I love you too, Mom, and I'm just so happy... That I can finally tell you that," the girl sniffed, then slipped her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, cut that out - you're gonna ruin my tough-guy image," she sniffed back, as she wiped at her own eyes.

Kayoko looked back at her for a moment - then the both of them broke out laughing.

xxxxxxxxx

Four women. Same bathroom - same time.

Even to someone with Ranma's math skills, that added up to pandemonium.

The prospect made her decide to just step from the shower, pull her still-damp hair into a pony and beat a hasty retreat. The rest could wait.

Nabiki, however, had other plans. As soon as she was finished in the bath, she collected both Ranma and Kayoko, and escourted them into Himiko's current bedroom. There, she opened the closet wide, stood back - and grinned.

Ranma had to gape at the dizzying array of fancy clothes, which Nabiki confessed she'd gone hunting for. It also included a built-in dresser, which contained everything from accessories to underwear.

Nabiki was in her glory - but not for long.

In a turn of events that even surprised her, Ranma ended up with the last laugh. Her final attire was a conservative, off the knee olive slit skirt, and an ivory Chinese-cut blouse. It was her choice out of what little that fit, owing to her smaller stature and apparently more curvaceous figure.

Kayoko also had a tough time finding something because of her much taller frame, and the fact that she found most of the tops a bit 'snug'.

Nabiki's only response was a dry remark about heredity.

With everyone dressed, Ranma decided the next item on the agenda was breakfast. To her delight, Nabiki once again exercised her considerable talent, and Himiko revealed that she was far from a slouch.

She was starting to feel spoiled.

Afterwards, she collected Kayoko and escourted her out into the yard, intent on continuing her 'training'. She was more pleased with her already incredible progress, but knew she still had a long way to go - and was determined to help her get there.

Kayoko, however, seemed to have different ideas.

"Mom... What... What was Dad like?" she asked, the question almost flooring Ranma.

"Uhm... Your father?" she stammered, totally unprepared for the topic. "What... What made you think of that?" she continued, trying to buy enough time to compose herself.

Kayoko smiled weakly. "I... I've been thinking about him since we talked last night. The... Files had no information on him beyond a 'mugshot' picture, and a list of his 'criteria'. And there was nothing at all about the time you two spent together - at least nothing... That would tell me what kind of person he was," she responded quietly, apparently aware of the delicacy of the subject.

Ranma looked back at her in silence, shaken at the prospect of raking up the painful memories. However, as soon as she saw the look in her daughter's eyes, her resistance melted.

"Lets... Let's go for a walk, Kay-chan," she half-smiled, taking her daughter's hand.

Kayoko's smile was worth far more than what she was about to inflict on herself.

When they stepped through the tree line a few moments later, she drew a long breath - and began her tale.

"Your father... Was a big guy. He was something like 190cm, with the waviest brown hair I've ever seen. Really handsome face, too," she began, the words still feeling funny despite the shocking ease with which she had said them.

She glanced at Kayoko's face, expecting to see a grimace, but instead, she saw something she'd noticed earlier.

"You... Actually look a little like him," she stated, at which Kayoko's smile brightened.

The sight lifted her heart, and seemed to wash away the last of her discomfort.

"He was pretty well built, for someone that didn't exercise... And he looked really good in a suit," she continued, the memory bringing a small smile. "I... I don't know what he was like before all this crap, but during it... He was the kind of guy everyone respected. Friendly, open - sweet even, but he seemed to know who he was, what he wanted, and how to get it. Kind of ironic to say that now, I guess, but at the time, I didn't know any better," she continued, drawing a sigh.

"He sounds wonderful," Kayoko commented, her own voice wistful.

"Hm. He was... He was the most wonderful person I've ever known. I used to get weak when he'd touch me," she huffed, her face heating embarrassingly at the thought. "He... He had a really dry sense of humour, but behind it, he was a kind, thoughtful guy. He never once treated me like a wife - he took care of me. Used to open doors, help me in and out of chairs, make all the decisions - and he was... Always very gentle," she trailed off, her stomach tightening briefly. "Even though he was so big. He towered over me, and he had these huge hands... I felt like a little kid when he'd hold mine, and when he'd hug me - I disappeared," she chuckled, the memory warming her heart. "I... I always felt so safe - and so... Needed," she sighed, her eyes unfocusing briefly.

Her daughter sighed, the sound bringing her back from where her memories had taken her.

"It was really bad when I was carrying you - he worried like a mother hen. I couldn't do anything! He was just so thrilled - so excited about being a father. His eyes sparkled, and he had this smile tattooed on his face all damned day. I could understand that part, though... I wasn't any different," she added with a quick wink, then fell silent as another thought struck her.

"Mom...? You okay?" Kayoko asked, stepping around in front of her.

Ranma looked back at her through blurred eyes.

"Gomen ne... I-I was just thinking... How good a father he would've been - and of how proud he'd have been - of you," she sniffed, her heart wrenching in her chest as she cupped her daughter's cheek. "And I know... I know how much he would have loved you."

Without a word, Kayoko reached out and wrapped her in a comforting hug. She didn't resist.

"I wish... I wish I could have known him," the girl finally whispered, followed by a sniff of her own. "I... I miss him even more now."

Ranma raised her arms around her daughter's back, closed her eyes - and let herself weep.

"I... I do too."

xxxxxxxxx

"What happened to you two?" Nabiki teased, as she stepped out onto the side deck.

"We... Kinda went for a walk," Ranma smiled back, after exchanging a wink with Kayoko.

"Ah. Well, we were wondering when you disappeared for over an hour," Nabiki chided back, looking affectedly concerned.

"Gomen - we didn't mean to be that long. Anyway, Nabs - is the car really all ready to go?"

Nabiki blinked at the redirect. "Uhmm... Far as I know. Planning on going somewhere?"

She nodded, with a glance at her daughter. "Hai - and as soon as we can arrange it."

"And where would that be?"

"Canada."

The girl nearly face-faulted. "Canada? Why... Where...?"

She returned a sheepish grin. "That's what I need you to find out."

xxxxxxxxx

Ranma watched with a thoughtful frown as Nabiki shook her head and walked back into the house.

Kayoko, meantime, stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Think she'll be able to get it, Mom?"

She nodded. "If anyone can," she stated, then turned to the girl and slid her a telling grin. "Should give us enough time to get in at least some work, though."

Kayoko gaped affectedly. "Maaaa... What a slavedriver!"

Ranma shook her head solemnly. "Oh, no - we're nowhere near that part of it - yet," she quipped, with her best 'sensei' face. "Come, student... We must resume your training," she continued, taking her chuckling daughter's hand and starting out into the yard.

They hadn't managed a half-dozen steps, however, before a startled exclamation stopped them in their tracks.

Ranma turned to see Akane, standing frozen just at the corner of the building. Her hands were over her gaping mouth, her eyes were wide - and her face was white.

Silence ensued - until Akane's face literally flashed to her namesake colour.

"I *knew* it! You bastard! You *did* come up here to hide your dirty little secret!" she shreiked, as she stormed toward them.

Ranma took a stance. "What the hell are you talking about, Akane?"

"You! You and your little girlfriend here! I *thought* you were hiding out here with Nabiki - that would have been bad enough! But no - not you! You have to go one better, and get some brand-new hussy!" she snarled back, extending an arm toward the stunned Kayoko. "Does she know? Does she know you're really a guy, Ranma? Does she even have a clue how much of a *pervert* she's involved with?"

Ranma fought down the charge already building in her hands. "Akane - you better calm down. You've already said way too much..." she began through clenched teeth, but Akane didn't let her finish.

"No way, Ranma! I haven't even *started*! And I've got lots to say to your equally sick little plaything, too!"

Ranma felt something snap in her head.

"Akane, for once in your damned life, SHUT THE HELL UP!" she shouted, rocking the girl back on her heels.

However, it only took a heartbeat for her to recover.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, arms already rearing back.

The next thing Ranma knew, Akane was holding a charred stick, and her face was a mask of wide-eyed shock.

"Don't even *think* about hurting my Mother," Kayoko hissed, her extended finger still alive with writhing bolts of energy.

Ranma immediately put a hand on her arm and urged her to lower it. Kayoko returned a questioning look, at which Ranma nodded assuringly.

When she turned back to Akane, she saw the girl's eyes darting back and forth between herself and her daughter. They repeated the process a few more times, then the girl shuddered.

"Muh-Mother?" she stumbled, as the stick vaporized in her hand.

Ranma nodded solemnly. "Tendou Akane - I'd like you to meet my daughter, Hadridge Kayoko," she roted out, still in her stance.

"Hajimemashite, Tendou-san," Kayoko bowed quickly, her eyes never leaving Akane.

"Daughter..." Akane echoed, the colour again draining from her face. A moment later, her eyes rolled up and she sank to the ground.

Ranma huffed, then brought her hand up to knead the bridge of her nose. "Kuso..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 11 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished!


	12. Chapter 12

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye is Not Forever - Part 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fog cleared slowly as Akane opened an eye, then blinked it to encourage its twin. As they joined in coordinated focus, she realized she was laid out on a plush couch, covered by a sumptuous quilt, and quite alone. She flipped the quilt off and sat up, taking a moment to absorb her surroundings.

The room she was in was cavernous, and appointed with an eclectic mix of antique and modern furniture. The glassy hardwood floor reflected the light from too many windows to count, and all about her were decorator touches that looked imported. It reminded her of the western-style houses in Nabiki's magazines, right down to the total lack of shoji.

"Figures," she huffed, wondering exactly what her sister had bartered.

Sliding her legs out from the quilt, she toed the pair of slippers she found and rose to look for signs of life. Within a moment, she heard voices drift across the room, and started toward the sound. She could hear her sister, Ranma's girl form, and two others she didn't know, all engaged in a rather animated discussion. As she approached an open set of western-style patio doors, the voices became clearer through the sheer drapes - and so did the topic of discussion.

It didn't surprise her to find them discussing her, but when she finally caught sight of them, she paused. All four women were around a large wooden patio table, with Ranma seated at one end, and the woman from the 'great escape' at the other. Nabiki sat at Ranma's right, and the girl that had blasted her hammer stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

The girl that was his daughter.

Even as that concept bounced around in her head, however, she still looked the girl over carefully. She found that despite her slightly gaijin features, the girl was very pretty. Her paler than usual skin, statuesque height and piercing blue eyes gave her a dominating appearance, but by her face, she looked to be very gentle.

And very Saotome.

Akane felt her heart twist in her chest - for conflicting reasons. She could feel for Ranma's plight, but now, even more than before, that sentiment was becoming overruled by revulsion - which brought her to a sobering realization. Her feelings were not because of his daughter - or even how he'd managed to have her.

It was the fact that he could.

Until the stunning announcement a little over a year earlier, she'd always thought of him as a guy with a curse. And while the curse itself had always made her uneasy, she always thought she could have lived with it - once she'd whipped him into shape. She'd never, ever imagined that the curse made him a real, honest-to-goodness, 'fertile' girl, and in fact, had fought the idea even after that shocking day.

But now, the evidence was just too real to ignore.

A frown darkened her face.

Despite how guilty - and even ashamed - her thoughts made her feel, the alternative was even less appealing.

Which only made her feel worse.

A sigh escaped her as she considered those thoughts, her gaze returning to the gathering. She happened to catch her sister looking over at Ranma, and couldn't help but notice the way the girl was doing it. Instead of her usual detached, critical cool, Nabiki's face bore concern - and even affection. It was disguised, to be certain, but it was there.

Her suspicions were confirmed.

With a last look out at the gathering, she stepped back, drew a cleansing breath and straightened her clothes.

She had something to do.

xxxxxxxx

Ranma meshed her hands on the table and leveled her best intimidating look at Himiko. "I know, Himiko-san. But we can't just expect her to take 'we can't tell you anything' for an answer - she's gonna lose it."

Himiko was unaffected. "I'm sorry Ranma, but like I said, she's going to have to."

"We're going to have to come up with something - as impulsive as she is, she's not stupid, you know," Nabiki noted, raising her eyebrows.

Kayoko frowned. "I don't like her, and I don't trust her. I think we should just send her away without saying anything."

Ranma blinked, then turned and looked up. "Kay-chan?"

"Hai. There's something going on with her - I get the same kind of sense from her that I did from my 'parents' - only in their case, I thought it was because they had 'top secret' work they couldn't tell me about," Kayoko explained, her frown deepening. "But with her, whatever she's hiding is even more serious."

Nabiki smirked. "Do tell."

"As much as I wish I could, I can't do that. All I know is that it influences her - and if it influences her to try attacking you again, she'd better think twice. I'd love the excuse."

Everyone else gasped. Kayoko was unrepentant.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sick to death of people messing with my family," she glowered, as Ranma felt the hands on her shoulders tighten. "And nobody will - as long as I can do anything about it."

Ranma had to fight down a grimace at the wave of power that washed over her. "It's all right, Kay-chan..." she assured, reaching up to put her own had atop Kayoko's. "I don't think anything will happen."

Kayoko smiled. "I know nothing will," she winked, until Himiko cleared her throat.

Ranma looked in the direction Himiko was, then did her best to hide her surprise. "How you doing, Akane?" she asked, carefully. And as she spoke, she felt Kayoko's hands tighten again.

"Better... I guess I just needed a nap," Akane remarked, then turned to Kayoko and meshed her hands in front of her legs. "I want to apologize for how rude I was earlier, Hadridge-san. I jumped to conclusions, and said some mean things. Please forgive me," she stated earnestly, then bowed deeply. "Gomen nasai."

"Ah - It's... Okay, Tendou-san," the flabbergasted girl stammered, while everyone else shook their heads in bewilderment.

Akane, meantime, rose with a polite smile on her face. "Thank you. Ranma, may I speak to you for a moment - alone?"

"Uh - yeah, sure," she responded, starting to rise even though Akane's demeanor was making her nervous. Before she made it all the way up, however, Kayoko stepped in front of her.

"You sure about this, Mom?"

She blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. This looks important," she stated, with a glance at Akane.

"Okay... But I'll be watching," the girl finally acquiesced, stepping back.

"I know you will," she winked, taking one of the girl's hands. "I'll be fine."

Kayoko smiled, then nodded.

Ranma met her eyes for a moment, then turned to Akane. "Okay, Akane... Let's go for a walk," she gestured, at which Akane only nodded, then started for the deck steps.

A few moments later, as they walked across the yard, Nabiki watched intently from the rail, her hands clamped tight on the oak-stained cap. She noticed Kayoko appear beside her, but didn't comment.

"I'm worried too," Kayoko sighed, her hands landing on the railing.

"Yeah..." Nabiki responded, not taking her eyes from the pair - until she felt a hand settle over her own. She looked up, only to see an assuring smile on Kayoko's face. One began to grow on her own visage as she took in the sight, then looked out at Ranma and sighed. A moment later, she turned her back on the scene. "I'm being baka, aren't I?"

Kayoko's smile widened. "No... That's not what I'd call it."

xxxxxxx

"She's beautiful, Ranma. I imagine you must be really proud of her," Akane opened, hoping to keep things light.

Ranma looked surprised, but still smiled. "Hai - she is, and I am. But I get the feeling that ain't what you want to talk about."

She slid him a look. "You're right - it isn't. I... I wanted to talk about us," she indicated, as factually as she could manage.

Ranma's smile vanished. "I figured - even though up till you got here, I didn't think there was an 'us' anymore," he noted, an odd timbre to his voice.

She steadied herself. "I know... That was... Instinct, I guess."

Ranma stopped in his tracks, gaping. "Nani?"

She blew out a breath. "Instinct. Habit - whatever. But that's all it was," she stated, bracing for the reaction.

It didn't come. Instead, Ranma's hand landed on her shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin.

If he noticed, he didn't let on. "I'm glad, actually. 'Bout time the truth came out."

Now it was her turn to gape.

He noticed - and smiled. "I've been feeling the same way, Akane. Ever since I knew I had a baby out there somewhere," he sighed, his face sobering. "She... Kinda took over my life," he confessed, looking relieved.

It took her a moment to shake off her shock, but once she did, she decided to run with the ball. "So that was it. I knew there had to be something - you shut off the whole world... Except for Nabiki."

Ranma's face darkened slightly. "Nabs has been good to me, Akane. She helped me a lot through all this crap, and I don't want you running her down."

As she shook her head, she had to fight down a satisfied smirk. "No, Ranma... I think you two are perfect for each other," she countered, the words coming more easily than she would have expected them to - especially when said with her tongue clamped firmly in her teeth. "She can handle you as a girl - and as a mother."

Ranma shook his head. "So you knew about her," he smirked, then chuckled. "She doesn't think you do," he added, then sobered. "So I guess that means you've made up your mind?"

She nodded, even though she couldn't believe he'd let the dig pass uncountered. "Hai. We might just as well say it - it's off. I don't want it any more, and I don't think you do either."

"You're right... I guess I don't," Ranma huffed, then his face softened. "Just so you know... I did - once."

She allowed herself to smile. "I know... I did, too. So what are you going to do? Marry her instead?"

He smiled wryly. "No comment."

She huffed. "I guess that's fair," she noted, considering herself lucky. She'd expected a difficult, noisy, and far more painful discussion, and was relieved that Ranma hadn't wanted to push. That in itself convinced her that she was right all along.

"Well, I guess I should just head back home, since there's no reason for me to stay. I... Won't say anything, Ranma - about any of this. That'll be entirely up to you."

Ranma only rolled his eyes, then smiled appreciatively and turned to gesture her toward the house. "Thanks, Akane... For everything. I'm... Just glad things... Worked out."

She found it surprisingly easy to return a genuine smile. "So am I."

xxxxxxxx

After Akane's unexpectedly hasty departure, Ranma walked back onto the deck in silence. Amid a gauntlet of curious eyes, she stepped up to Nabiki and nodded. Nabiki stood up and took her hands, but the expression on the girl's face indicated that she didn't quite understand.

Ranma responded with a weak smile, then pulled her into a hug. "She called it off," she stated, then sighed as she nestled her face against Nabiki's chest.

Nabiki gasped, then brought her arms up. "You... Going to be okay, Ranma?"

Ranma thought it over for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah... I think so," she decided, tightening her hug.

xxxxxxx

"I really don't like this idea, Ranma. Especially not in broad daylight," Himiko complained, as all of them buckled in.

"I know, but when we get where we're going, it'll be dark there. And this... Is something I gotta do," she responded, exchanging a hand squeeze and tiny smile with her daughter.

"I understand that, but if anyone were to see us - either here or there..."

"Don't worry, Himiko-san. Nobody will. This place is at least a couple of hours from anyone else - and think of it this way - it'll be a great test for the repair work," Nabiki chimed in, at which Himiko shook her head.

"Wakatta... But I still think you're all crazy."

Nabiki huffed. "I'm sure of it," she deadpanned, at which everyone had to chuckle.

Shortly after the trip began, Ranma noticed the look Nabiki was trying not to give her. It was a combination of curiosity and nervousness, which told her exactly what was behind it. She met the girl's dark brown eyes for a moment, then took her hand and flashed a weak smile. "He was my husband... And Kay-chan's father."

Nabiki gasped. "Kuso... I... I... Maaa," she sputtered, her hand rising to her mouth.

She nodded sadly. "Hai. They... Kidnapped both of us, stuck those things in our heads - and made us live new lives. We met, we dated... And eventually married. We had Kay-chan... And that's when it all ended. They took her, wiped our memories and then dumped us back in our old lives," she recounted, her voice edged with bitterness.

Nabiki's hand tightened. "Shimata - no wonder. That must have been terrible."

She huffed. "Tell you the truth, Nabs... It's still messin' with my head. I... I don't know how they did it, but they..." she began, until her voice choked. After a hard swallow, she forced herself to continue. "They made us fall in love," she half-whispered, her head lowering.

Even before Nabiki could react, Himiko cleared her throat. "Ranma... I don't think... That's possible."

She shuddered, then raised her head to rebut the implication - until Kayoko touched her shoulder.

"Then... Then that means you two really *were* in love. That's so beautiful," she sniffed, then pulled her into an emotional embrace. "I... I used to dream about that. I used to pray... That you two really did love each other when... When you had me," she sniffed, gradually dissolving in tears.

Ranma felt her heart twist. She knew there was no use denying it now.

Bringing her arms up over her daughter's back, she puffed a long sigh. "We were," she confessed, resting her head against Kayoko's.

That was when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Nabiki looking over at her with moist eyes - and a small, heartfelt smile.

xxxxxxx

Ranma wasn't surprised at how silence reigned over the remainder of the lengthy trip, as even she couldn't think of anything more to say.

Nabiki fell asleep against her side, all the while securely hugging her arm. Kayoko had settled against her other one, leaving her feeling like a communal teddy bear. Occasionally, however, Ranma would notice Himiko looking back at them through the screen of one of her instruments, an odd expression on her face. At times, it almost looked as if the girl had something on her mind - something she'd really like to say.

She made a note of it, intent on taking it up with the girl when they had a moment alone.

Just at that moment however, Himiko turned back toward her. "Okay, Ranma... We're here. Where do you want me to set down?"

"We are? Great! Oi, Kay-chan... Think you can do it?" she smiled, as her daughter sat up.

"I think so..." she responded, then closed her eyes.

A few silent moments passed, after which a smile parted the girl's face. "This way... But please go slow... It's hard to be accurate," she instructed with a raised arm, her eyes still closed.

"Hai, hai," Himiko agreed, swinging the car in the requested direction.

"Okay... Now this way... But not too far."

"How's this?"

"A little more... Okay! Stop here. Can we land?" she asked anxiously, opening her eyes and leaning forward in her seat.

Himiko flicked on the rest of the landing lights, and looked out the window. "Iya - too many obstructions. You guys want to just jump out? We're only about a meter up."

Ranma wasn't surprised to see her daughter look over at her proddingly. "Sure, Himiko-san. Pop the door," she acquiesced, opening her belts and grabbing a small bag. A few moments later, she and her daughter were walking away on manicured grass, following Kayoko's 'sense'.

"It's right here, Mom... Right near us," the girl abruptly indicated, stopping in her tracks.

"Where...?" she began, only to catch sight of their objective. Steeling herself, she looked over at Kayoko, then stepped off the pathway.

After pausing to offer a quick prayer, she looked back toward her daughter. "Kay-chan... I... I'd like you to meet your father," she half choked, kneeling at the graveside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part 12 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished!


	13. Chapter 13

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Part Thirteen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You two okay?" Nabiki asked gently, as she appeared out of the darkness.

"H-hai. We're okay," Ranma replied quietly, stepping back out of the mutual embrace she and her daughter had been holding.

Kayoko nodded as she wiped at her eyes.

"We... Really should get going. It'll be daylight here in another hour, and Himiko wants to be out over the ocean by then."

"Yeah. I guess... I guess we're done here," Ranma sighed, with a look back at the hasty shrine she and Kayoko had constructed. A quiet exchange then passed between herself and her daughter, after which Kayoko proffered a weak smile - and a gentle nod.

Ranma returned the smile, then turned, offered one last prayer, then stepped up and grazed her hand along the cold surface of the headstone.

"Oyasumi nasai... Kawaii-tousan," she whispered, then collected Kayoko in her arm and started back toward the car. Nabiki followed silently alongside.

No words were spoken until they arrived back at the house, and Himiko broke the ice.

"It's just past supper time... Anyone feel like eating?"

Ranma and Kayoko looked at each other - then back at her.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Nabiki smirked.

xxxxxxxx

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but that onsen's been calling my name. Anyone else interested?" Himiko grinned, after putting away the last of the condiments.

"Hai! I've been thinking about that, too," Nabiki nodded, at which everyone else did the same.

"Last one in brings the sake!" Himiko teased, already on her way out of the room.

Ranma was the unfortunate server by virtue of an underwear issue, and strode out to the edge of the pool sporting a long frown,  
and a loaded tray balanced atop her head.

She set the tray down on the water amid a chorus of chuckles, then stood up to remove her robe. She just managed to get the garment off her shoulders when she froze.

"I can't do this!" she blurted, dropping her arms in exasperation.

"Nani? What are you talking about, Ranma?" Himiko asked, to a round of sniggers.

Ranma leveled her a look. "Hot water, Himiko-san."

Himiko blinked. "Why is that a problem? I'm... Um, it doesn't bother me."

"Oh, sure - like you guys want a naked man in there with you," she frowned, flipping the robe back up onto her shoulders and tying it off.

"Speak for yourselves," Himiko interjected, to a friendly slap from Kayoko.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Just wrap a towel around yourself - none of us mind."

She lowered an eyebrow. "You sure...?"

All of them nodded in unison.

"Okay," she sighed, then threw off the robe. After wrapping a towel around her midsection, she stepped into the water.

A shiver and a quick adjustment later, he looked up at each of the others.

Nabiki was indifferent.

Himiko was trying to be.

Kayoko was wide-eyed and smiling. "Wow, Mom! You're a hunk!" she blurted, waving at her face. The others promptly lost it.

He slid the girl a look. "And you're too young to be noticing," he chided, fighting back a smile.

When the joke had finally passed, he ended up sitting between his daughter and Nabiki, and had already noted that his daughter still sat taller than he did. He found that somewhat disconcerting, but tried not to let on.

"So what's next, Himiko-san?" Nabiki asked, bumping the tray over to her.

"I've got to get back home. I think I'll probably head out in about an hour," she responded, pausing to awkwardly pour herself a sipper.

"That's good - I wanna get this over with, myself,"  
Ranma concurred, glad the topic was back to the one he most wanted.

Himiko sat up. "Iya, Ranma. Your just coming to my time will cause a paradox - and destroy everything we've accomplished," she countered, seriously.

"What? Then what the hell do you expect me to do? Just sit back on my butt and let 'em get away with this shit?" he snapped, his aura shimmering.

"They won't. I have... 'Friends' that will make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah, right. You guys'll let 'em live."

Nabiki gasped. Kayoko smirked.

"Ranma... I promise you, we will make them pay - and pay big. They won't get out of this - I won't let them."

"No way - those heartless bastards owe us exactly what they took from us. I am *not* gonna let you or anyone else stop me from getting it!"

Himiko remained disconcertingly calm. "I can't bring you back with me, Ranma. It's not possible," she reiterated, meeting his own steely glare.

He was about to 'restate' his point when he felt a warm, soft hand on his shoulder. He turned toward Nabiki still scowling - until he saw her point at his daughter. When he looked at her, his scowl fell away.

"Kay-chan?"

The girl didn't respond, other than to rise to a stand, heedless of her lack of towel. She was looking off into the early evening sky, almost as if seeing something nobody else could.

He was about to ask when a certain familiar and heart-sinking sensation washed over him.

"Kuso."

"Damn them," Kayoko snarled, reaching for a nearby towel.

"Ranma?"

"Get in the house, Nabs. You too, Himiko-san," he ordered, rising himself.

"Why, what...?" she countered, until he turned and shot her a look.

"Just do it - now," he commanded, then took to the air.

"If I were you, I'd listen to her," Kayoko seconded, jumping from the water and then running up to the deck. As soon as she was near the rail, she exploded into the familiar orb and rocketed out over the yard.

She and Himiko exchanged wide eyed bewilderment - then realization.

"Oh, shit," they chorussed, then jumped up and ran for the house.

xxxxxxx

Ranma landed in the middle of the yard, his eyes locked on the point of light in the western sky. Just as he sensed Kayoko sweep past him, he wondered why he was able to feel the approaching assault so well.

The answer became apparent a few seconds later, when the growing flare split apart.

"Masaka - three of them," he muttered aloud, for the first time worried.

"You saw that?" Kayoko asked, as she stepped from her own flare and walked up beside him.

"Hai - this is getting too damned serious," he confirmed, his fists clenching at his sides.

Kayoko didn't seem concerned. "We can handle it. We're together," she smiled, then stepped backwards. "Almost showtime," she grinned, then turned and broke into a run. Half a dozen strides later, the ball erupted around her, and she took to the air.

He had to smile - until he heard the building roar in the distance.

"This is it," he huffed, concentrating his Ki into his hands - but he wasn't able to finish.

The spheres broke into a pincer formation as they screamed in over the trees, all three unleashing a barrage of small, rapid blasts. He dove aside, only to catch a glimpse of Kayoko's orb crashing through the formation, scattering the others.

Her orb then swung to a stop in midair, and inside it, she she raised an arm, and merely pointed at the sphere closing in on her.

A thundering blast suddenly erupted from Kayoko's orb, tearing a hole right through the other. The gutted sphere hung in the air for a few more seconds, then finally shimmered away to nothingness.

"Kuso," he whispered, as he braced himself against the shockwave. "She must've really been pulling her attacks."

He didn't have time to dwell on it, however, as the other two homed in on him. The lead sphere launched a huge burst directly at him, followed immediately by another. He sprang straight up, riding the wave of energy from the beam's impact. The second tried to line up on him while he was in the air, but Kayoko changed its plans with a shot of her own.

Instead, it fired a wild burst while evading the attempt. The shot missed, but just the wash was powerful enough to throw his intended descent.

As he watched a crater the size of the Tendou home being gouged out beneath him, he twisted into a touchdown beyond it, just making it back into the air before the second expanded the crater. Unfortunately, he leapt right into the path of the first. It launched another blast, which he wasn't able to avoid completely. The wash caught him up, and slammed him to the ground hard.

He was barely able to clear the stars before another impact erupted beside him, throwing him across the entire yard, smashing him through the sides of a toolshed.

"Okaasan!" Kayoko cried, as she watched her mother's abused form come to rest. Panicked, she dove to his side as he lay buried amid the wreckage.

The nearest sphere, meantime, arced around and began a hail of small but potent shots.

Kayoko leapt to her feet.

"Screw you!" she shouted, lining up on the sphere with both fists. A split-second later, a searing shaft of solid energy burst away from them, incinerating the sphere in midair.

But her success came at a price. The other sphere had come in behind her, and just as she noticed it, its attack impacted the ground mere meters from where she stood.

The horrific assault tore up a new strip mine, throwing herself, Ranma, and everything around them tumbling through the air. She rolled out of the shrapnel storm and into clear air, immediately locking onto her target.

"Shi-NE!" she shrieked, tears almost ruining her aim.

Almost.

The sphere tried to avoid the earth-shaking blast, but was far too slow. A heartbeat later, it too vanished in a blinding, thunderous explosion, leaving an eerie silence hanging in its wake.

A silence broken only by wrenching sobs.

xxxxxxxx

"He's... In pretty bad shape," Himiko pronounced, as she rose from examining the stilled body before her.

"H-how bad?" Nabiki choked, her hands obsessively fixing his hair as she cradled his bruised, graying face.

"I... I don't know," the girl whispered, but her eyes told a more certain story.

Nabiki's face fell in horror. "No... No, no, no! This can't happen... It can't! Not to her! Not now!" she protested, her head shaking so vehemently tears scattered in the air.

"Nabiki-san," Himiko interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Before it's... Too late, I... I want to say goodbye. It's... Been a great pleasure to know you, and I wish... I wish things would have worked out better," she stated, her shimmering eyes sadly resigned.

Nabiki jolted. "What... What do you mean?"

She drew a sigh. "I mean... I mean I've failed. I... I didn't save him," she explained quietly, her face lowering. "Gomen... Gomen nasai."

"SHUT UUUUP!" Kayoko suddenly shrieked, knifing a beam of light between them to encase Ranma, and pull his inert form to her. Catching him in midair, she drew him to her as she sank to her knees, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm not... I'm NOT going to just let you die," she sobbed, at which the glow settled over them both, and began to pulse. "You just HAVE to live! I can't... I w-won't... Lose you again," she implored quietly, the pain in the quavering behest bringing tears to the other's eyes.

What seemed an eternity passed as Nabiki and Himiko sat holding each other's hands, each silently praying in the illumination of the glow.

But neither Kayoko nor Ranma moved.

Nabiki felt her chest starting to heave as panic welled within her, gradually building on itself until her lip began to tremble. She was a heartbeat away from diving into Himiko's arms - when it happened.

Ranma's head twitched - and he groaned.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe it... You are amazing, Kayoko-san. Her colour's back, and she looks like she's just taking a nap," Himiko commented, looking down at the cleaned-up, tucked-up, slumbering redhead.

Kayoko smiled. "Hai. I'm just thrilled that it worked. I... Didn't know if I could do it, but... But I wasn't going to let Mom die. She's... She's got too much of a future," she smiled, her hand gazing Ranma's cheek as she glanced up at the knowingly smiling Himiko.

"Well, it did work, Kay-chan - her wounds are even healed," Nabiki seconded, rising from her spot on the bedside and walking up to the girl. "Thank you - for both of us," she smiled, opening a hug.

Kayoko rose and accepted it happily. "No, No, Nabiki-san. Thank you - for taking such good care of her. I'm... I'm happy knowing you're going to be with her. It's obvious how much she needs you, and... And it makes this... At least a little easier."

Nabiki tightened her hug. "Arigato gozaimashite, Kay-chan... I'm honoured," she sniffed, then stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer? At least until she wakes up?"

Kayoko responded with a sad smile and a shake of her head. "I'd love to. I'd love to stay forever," she stated, her face soft. "I'm going to miss her even more now - but I can't let this go on. It's obvious that if I don't stop them now, Mom will never have any peace - and her life has already been hard enough," she noted, as she sat down again and grazed her hand over Ranma's quiet face.

"And besides... If she wakes up before I leave, she'll want to come. And since I don't have the 'intestinal fortitude' to say no, I'd have to stay - because her place is here," she sighed, with a brief tiny smile. "But I don't have that choice. I have to make sure that this ends, and ends now," she continued, her face sobering as she took hold of Ranma's hand, and drew a long, sad sigh.

"She... She gave me more love in these few days than I've had in my entire life - and asked nothing in return. That... That's what being a family means, and I want... I want her to be able to show that... To others," she half-whispered, her voice choking off.

A deep breath later, her face hardened. "I'm going to make sure that those 'people' never bother her again - even if I have to level that cursed place. If this is how they treat lives - and families - then they don't deserve anything less."

"Wish I could be there to see it," Nabiki smiled, then glanced back at Ranma. "She'll be glad to hear about it, I'm sure."

"I swear - I'll make her proud," Kayoko smiled, then leaned down to Ranma's face. "I love you Mom... And I already miss you. I hope... I hope I can see you again... Someday," she whispered, then kissed Ranma's forehead. "Genki de ne, okaasan," she added, then rose amid a stifled sniff and looked over at Himiko.

"Yeah... I know," she responded, with a sad smile.

A few minutes later, the three of them stood beside the car, exchanging hugs and wiping streaming eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys - we had a hell of an adventure," Nabiki smiled, stepping from Kayoko's arms and into Himiko's.

"I'll miss you, too. We... Made a great team," Himiko sniffed, her hug a little tighter and even more emotional than Kayoko's.

"Hai - just wish the game hadn't been so serious," she remarked, to nods from the others. "And speaking of teams, Himiko-san... You probably know if - and who - Ranma married, don't you?"

Himiko broke into a knowing smile. "A woman," she quipped, touching the button on her jacket.

xxxxxxxxx

Ranma smiled sadly as she watched the girls step into the car, and her hand rose to flatten against the window as Nabiki waved them away. A sigh escaped her as she felt the emptiness start in her heart, but this time, it was tempered by the knowledge that she was enduring it by choice.

It had been a hard decision - probably the hardest one she'd ever have to make, but after hearing Kayoko say she'd have to stay, she knew it was the only one. Kayoko belonged back in her own time, whatever time it was, and she belonged right where she was.

She had things to do.

She had to smirk, however, as she realized the irony of what had occurred. By their attempts to destroy her, her 'enemy' had in fact freed her - by bringing to light how unhappy she had been with the previous direction of her life.

For as long as she could recall, she'd been told, shown and nearly convinced that feelings and emotions were weaknesses. They were something to be controlled, restrained and even ignored.

But now, thanks to her husband, Nabiki, and most especially Kayoko, she knew differently - and with that knowledge, felt stronger and more centered than at any point in her life.

Strong enough, in fact, that she'd decided it was time she and her own mother had a very serious talk.

Returning her attention to the car, she watched its lights swing out over the trees, and eventually disappear into the night. A wistful, slightly sad smile grew on her face.

"Wasurerarenai, Kayoko-chan. I'll make you proud."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye is Not Forever - Part 13 A Ranma1/2 Fanfic by Coutuva

Comments Welcomed - Flames Extinguished!


	14. Chapter 14

As always, C&C is anticipated, accepted, and appreciated.  
All original Ranma1/2 Characters and Backstory Copyright Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission.

Please Enjoy!  
Coutuva.

Goodbye Is Not Forever - Epilogue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohaiyo, Himiko-san!"

Himiko turned in her chair and shot the approaching Kayoko a shocked look. "You mean to tell me Sleeping Beauty has arisen?" she teased, raising a hand to her face.

"Ano... Why? How long was I out?" the girl asked, blinking.

"Only two days straight. I was just about to go in there and hold a mirror under your nose."

"Gomen - I guess I overdid it a bit," she flushed, but then broke into a smile. "But there was one good part - I was dreaming about Mom."

Himiko smiled. "Well, after what you did to that building, I'm not surprised you were in a coma. They recorded the shockwave on the mainland," she puffed, affecting a frown. "That's how they explained it, too. Called it a 'localized volcanic sinkhole'," she added, with a wry grin. "And by the way - how did you manage to do that without even disturbing the trash in the street?"

"Mom showed me a few tricks," she grinned, then her face sobered. "After what they did to my family, I still think they got off lucky," she glowered, as she walked up to the table. "Oh - what are those?"

"Just some Saotome family history. Thought you might be interested when you finally came to. Want to see?"

"Hai!" Kayoko gasped, yanking out a chair.

"Okay - here's one I know you'll get a kick out of," she grinned, handing over the top album from the weary-looking stack, open to a certain picture.

"Masa... That's Mom - in her guy form! And who're all these other people?"

Her grin softened to a smile. "That's his wife, and the rest are some of his daughters. Those are the twins, their first borns - that's Kayoko, and this is Himiko - the cute one," she winked, pointing her out. "They were the ones that founded SGT, and they're about 35 in this shot."

Kayoko nodded. "They are cute. And she even looks a little like you - I guess they weren't identical twins, ne?"

"Nope - fraternal. And about us looking alike - we really do. In fact, my name is actually 'Hime' - I was given the nickname because of the resemblance."

As expected, Kayoko thought about it for a moment, then chuckled and shook her head. "Really?"

"Hai. Really," she confirmed, with a wink. "It was first done by my sister as a joke, but it stuck. And I got to like it better."

Kayoko rolled her eyes, then returned her gaze to the picture. A moment later, she raised it again. "So if they were the ones that started SGT, then what did Mom end up doing?"

"You'll love this," she teased, leaning back in her chair. "He gave up on Martial Arts - at least as a career. Instead, he ended up founding a children's center - one that eventually became the most respected, non-profit, non-fee children's hospital in Japan. It still is, actually."

Kayoko smiled. "That doesn't surprise me at all. She had so much love to give," she remarked, her smile becoming wistful. "So if that's what happened with Mom, how did all 'this' start?"

Himiko huffed. "It all happened a lot later. SGT won a big government contract that the 'other clan' thought they had sewn up - the commision to develop what became the cars we all use today. SGT's concept was just outright better. More efficient and much less expensive. And on top of that, the twins negotiated an exclusive patent agreement, which earned the company billions in licensing," she winked, knowingly. "That didn't sit well with the other guys, so they decided to take the political route to get SGT back. Figured they'd just take over the country, and use that power to get what they wanted - Including shutting us down. They actually came close a few times, but never quite managed it," she noted, a bit smugly. "The idea for this whole scheme was apparently hatched when their stooge got booted out of a pivotal government post - because of what we exposed out about him."

Kayoko gasped. "You're kidding - that was it? They tried to wipe out the entire line because of that?"

"Hai - it was the 'straw', actually. This 'battle' has been going on for more years than I can remember."

"Then that means it's probably not over yet," the girl frowned, at which Hime had to nod sadly.

"Probably not. Doppelganger was only one wing of the empire, albeit impossible to connect legally - as usual."

"Well, they'd better not try anything else," Kayoko glowered, then closed her eyes and seemed to be calming herself - which brought a sigh of relief to Hime's chest. A moment later, the girl puffed a breath, then opened her eyes and looked back at the picture - as if trying to distract herself.

"I can't get over how young Mom looks here - almost as if she hasn't aged a day."

Hime decided to take the lead and run with it. "Hai - he aged incredibly well. As for the rest of the people, this is Kigai, that's Kasumi, and the baby his wife is holding is Akane. And when this picture was taken, she was four months along with another girl."

Kayoko's eyes boggled. "How many kids did they have?"

"Uhm... I don't really know. It's been two and a half centuries since we 'left', and so many of them are gone that getting all the records is tricky. And because they only ever had girls, it's even harder."

"Nani? All girls?"

She nodded. "Hai. No doctors could ever explain it, but they didn't care - Ranma especially. All he cared about was giving his kids the best family environment he could, and he made sure all of them succeeded. It was like his 'personal mission' - and it worked, too. All of his kids are forces to be reckoned with, and the entire Island knows it."

After an awed shake of her head, Kayoko composed herself and picked up the album again. "Can't see his wife's face very well here - she's looking up at him, but Kayoko's hair is in the way," she noted, wrinkling her nose at what she'd just said.

Hime had to chuckle. "I know! It's hard to find a good picture of her," she noted, selecting a few more prints. "I always wondered if that wasn't on purpose - maybe because of her curse."

Kayoko's eyes snapped up. "Curse? You mean...?"

"Hai. At some point, she deliberately got herself cursed. I don't know any of the details, though."

"Huh. I can't see anyone wanting to be stuck with this," Kayoko expressed, frowning in disbelief. A moment later, however, a grin replaced it. "Any more of these?"

"You bet! Here's a really rare one," Hime grinned, passing the album she had open. "Nobody even knows I have it."

Kayoko's jaw dropped. "Aiy! It's Mom - and some young guy... And Mom's holding a brand-new baby!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Hai. That's Chisato when she was only a month old..." she began, but stopped when she saw the look on Kayoko's face.  
"Something wrong, Kayoko-san?"

"Hai - I thought you said Mom married a woman."

Hime nodded. "He did."

Kayoko's face showed her confusion. Hime responded with a teasing grin, during which Kayoko abruptly gasped.

"Oh! You mean *that* was his wife's curse?"

"You bet - and I think you're only about the third person that knows about it."

"Wow..."

"Yeah - she didn't like it known what she turned into. I think there was an issue there, even though she did it willingly."

"I wonder what?" Kayoko replied, as her eyes returned to the picture. Over the next few moments, her expression began to sadden, and her hand rose to graze the image.

"She looks... So happy..."

Hime frowned. "Does that... Bother you, Kayoko-san?"

"No... I... I was just wondering... If that's how she looked... When she held me," the girl answered, her voice tight.

Hime bit her lip, then reached to rest a hand on Kayoko's arm. When Kayoko looked up, she smiled. "I know she did."

Kayoko didn't reply, other than to lower her eyes.

"Kayoko-san?"

Her eyes closed. "I... I miss her, Hime-san. It's only been a few days, but I miss her so much my chest hurts," she sighed, her voice cracking. "I knew it was going to hurt... To leave so soon after finally meeting her, but I had no idea it would hurt this much," she sniffed, fighting back tears. "But... I'm sure... I'm sure I did the right thing," she noted quietly, resting her hands atop the book. "This... Is all the proof I need."

"I think you did, too, Kayoko-san," she smiled back sympathetically, then patted the girl's arm. "Want to take a break and go get something to eat? I figure you've got to be hungry after two days in bed."

Kayoko raised a weak smile. "Hai - sounds good."

A short while later, as the car sailed out of the top floor garage bays and broke into the late afternoon sun, Kayoko turned toward her with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hai, Kayoko-san?" she asked, figuring she'd save the girl the trouble.

"Uhm, Hime-san... How did you get involved in all this? I mean, I know you work for SGT, but... This seems like something a lot bigger than most employees would do," she asked, her face serious.

She drew a sigh. "It is. I do work for SGT, but that's only part of the reason. The biggest part... Is that I'm related to Ranma - just like most of the people who work there. If he'd have been killed back then, none of us would have been born. Me included."

"I had a feeling," Kayoko smirked, leaning back in her seat. "I could sense something from you right from the start - even before your eyes became blue," she winked,  
knowingly.

Hime flashed a pixie grin. "Hai... And I was so glad to get rid of those contacts - they made my eyes dry," she complained, puffing a sigh of relief. "I had to colour and extend my hair, too, but that'll take longer to come out," she added, running her fingers through it. "It's actually the same as yours - which is why I had to. Ranma would have picked up on it right away."

Kayoko nodded, then her face sobered. "But that still doesn't explain why *you* did it. You could have sent someone who was a better shot," she returned, eyebrows rising.

"True. I could have - but I'm pretty happy I didn't," she responded, ominously. "And besides, it's hard to get volunteers for a mission nobody else knows about."

Kayoko blinked. "Nani?"

"That's right. I discovered this whole thing when I was hacking into Doppelganger's systems - I had no clue about it before that, and as far as I know, nobody else in the family did, either. That made me think there was probably a reason, so in order to keep it quiet, I arranged everything under tight security, and went back myself," she explained, flashing a quick grin. "It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but it was definitely worth it. I got two for the price of one."

"What do you mean?"

She grinned again. "Finding you there - that was a major bonus. I've been racing the clock on this for the past year, and had no chance to find out what became of you. That was going to be my priority when I got back."

Kayoko looked shocked. "You... Were going to come after me?"

She winked. "Damned straight - we're family. We Saotomes stick together."

The girl's shock melted away to a grateful smile. "That's... Probably the second most wonderful thing I've ever heard," she noted, her hands meshing in her lap as her head bowed. "Arigato, Hime-san. I can't tell you how much it means to me... To finally have a real family."

Her grin became a wide smile. "You always did, Kayoko-san. And you're about to meet it."

"What?"

"Hai. Look out the window."

Kayoko blinked, then wiped her face and turned to the side, only to gasp out loud. "This... This is the house!" she blurted, gaping back at Hime in disbelief.

"Hai. The very same," she confirmed, stifling a laugh. "Ranma eventually bought it, and it's been in the family ever since. Ready to meet the gang?"

Kayoko's gape fell away to a wide smile. "I can't wait!" she squealed, starting to snap off her belts. Two minutes later, the two of them were stepping through the wide-open main entry.

"Tadaima!" Hime called out, slipping the nervous but ecstatic Kayoko a 'shhh finger' while changing her footwear.

A chorus of excited responses rolled back out to greet them, at which she saw Kayoko's face absolutely light up.

"Oh - there is one thing I should tell you first," she began, deliberately schooling her features.

Kayoko, meantime, felt her heart sink in unison with her face. "H-hai?"

"Remember how I told you that I'm... 'Related' to Ranma?"

She nodded nervously.

"Well, that's not the whole story," Hime began, lowering her gaze. "I'm actually his youngest daughter - and your half-sister."

Before the impact of the statement could even register, however, she was distracted by the sudden appearance of a handsome, black-haired, 40-something man.

"Okaeri-nasai, Hime-chan! What's made you decide to..." he began cheerily, only to freeze just as a slightly older woman gasped behind him.

Kayoko herself was the first to break the incredulous silence.

"M-Mom...? Na-Nabiki-san?"

Ranma gaped at Hime, then back at her, then blinked and shook his head. Tentatively, he reached out and took her hands.

"Masaka... Kay-chan... It - It really is you," he whispered, his eyes glistening.

Her face crinkled, squeezing out nascent tears as she nodded in silence.

To her surprise, however, he looked toward Hime and winked knowingly. "And I *knew* it was you," he added, pride mingling with the other emotions on his face. "Arigato... 'Himiko-chan'."

Hime gasped. "You... You knew?"

His smile widened. "Hai. Figured it out about four or five years ago - you were getting to about the right age," he smiled, turning to the resignedly smiling Nabiki. "You owe me," he grinned, then turned back again.

Kayoko could only watch speechless as his eyes then took her in from head to toe, upon which he broke out in a very different smile.

"Someone wants to see you," he stated, then stepped back and closed his eyes. An instant later, a diminutive redhead stood in his place.

Kayoko felt her heart skip as her widened eyes met the shimmering sapphire blues before her, and that was all it took.

Unashamedly, they dissolved into each other's arms.

She was still in the midst of the wonderful embrace when she heard another, more distant sniff. Looking up, she saw Hime with an arm around Nabiki, and using her free one to wipe at her face.

When Hime noticed her looking, she smiled, then stiffened and bowed.

"Welcome home - oneechan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END - Goodbye Is Not Forever, Epilogue - A Ranma1/2 Fanfic By Coutuva

*** Remember - It was 'Spring of Drowned *Young* Girl'! *** (smiles)


End file.
